La historia de mi vida
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Era media noche y tocaron la puerta; su cumpleaños pasaba. Un mensajero con un cuento que le cambiaria la vida. Esa no era su historia, tampoco era la de ella, era la de alguien más, alguien que aun no conocia, pero que lo vigilaba y anhelaba desde lejos.
1. Chapter 1

Una vez prometi continuar escribiendo sobre esta pareja, y yo cumplo mi palabra. Sé que es extraña la historia al comenzar, pero conforme avance, tendra un poco más de logica.

Espero les guste.

* * *

Al tiempo que la celebración continuaba, las sonrisas forzadas también lo hacían. Era frustrante e irónico a la vez, que mientras sus compañeros se encontraran desaparecidos, sus amigos insistieran es festejarle. Sabía que lo hacían por alegrar un poco el ambiente y dejar su angustia atrás, aquella fiesta era necesaria para todos.

Shino, Iruka, Anko y Lee se encontraban perdidos o quizá muertos. Nadie comprendió porque tan extraña formación para una misión, pero así eran las de rango S y no poseían siquiera un dato sobre que habían tenido que hacer para terminar así. El equipo de búsqueda lo había llevado a él, junto con Neji a un bosque lejano, pero ni siquiera las habilidades del muchacho habían logrado algo. Y cuando Pakkun los llevó hasta un rastro de sangre, les informo que aquel olor era de Iruka.

Pero al no haber cuerpos, sus amigos aun tenían la esperanza de encontrarlos vivos. Hacia ya una semana de eso, días más, días menos. Y ahora él se encontraba en aquel bar tomando un trago con algunos de sus compañeros, incluso Kurenai había ido, dejando a su hijo en cuidado de Kiba.

Era su cumpleaños número 32 y estaba por anochecer. Se sentía cansado y sólo quería irse a su casa a dormir, aunque una parte de él rogaba por quedarse y tomar hasta perder la conciencia. Una semana y no podían encontrar ningún rastro, era una misión frustrante y lo que era peor, él único encargado era él. La búsqueda había sido encomendada a él y sus perros, aunque si lo necesitaba, podía pedir la ayuda de algún Hyuuga de vez en vez para al encontrar un rastro ahorrar tiempo.

-Kakashi, hombre, pareces muerto en vida. Relájate un poco y bebe con nosotros.- Susurró Kurenai angustiada y le tendió un vaso.- Sé que es duro estar festejando cuando cuatro vidas dependen completamente de ti, pero enfermo no sirves de nada. Apenas has dormido y comido en los últimos días, y no pretendas mentirme porque tu cuerpo te evidencia. Ya no tienes la misma fuerza que antes.

-Es la edad, treinta y dos años es casi un anciano para un ninja.- Bromeo apurando su bebida y luego dejo el vaso en la mesa con brusquedad de aquel que goza de felicidad en extremo. Se paro y les sonrío a sus compañeros.- Bueno amigos, yo me marcho a mi casa, que mi gato me esta esperando a que lo alimente y debo cumplir.

-Tú no tienes un gato, Kakashi.- Reprochó Kurenai por su huida y él otro se coloco una mano tras la cabeza.

-¿Ah no? Y yo que lo he alimentado y cuidado todo este tiempo.

-Ya, seguro uno de tus tantos gatos imaginarios que siempre se cruzan por tu camino y curiosamente llegas tarde.

Kakashi río y luego despidiéndose de todos los dejó ahí. Caminó por las calles vacías hasta llegar a su casa y se tiró en el sofá. Hasta que la puerta fue tocada. No se molesto en abrir y prefirió seguir descansando, no necesitaba visitas a media noche. Pero aquella persona siguió insistiendo y lo hizo pensar que podía ser alguna misión importante. Así que con lentitud fue a atender.

En la entrada le esperaba un muchacho, debía tener entre 19 y 21 años. De piel pálida y una alborotada cabellera negra, parada en picos por aquí y por allá en un peinado excéntrico, mucho más que el suyo propio. Sus ojos eran miel y sus labios muy rosados y de apariencia suave. Vestía de pantalón negro holgado y una camisa de red roja sin nada abajo, con un cuerpo trabajado sin exagerar debido a su juventud, demasiado delgadito pero con los músculos resaltándole. Dueño de una belleza inimaginable y Kakashi pensó tontamente no había conocido nunca a una mujer más bella que él.

El joven estaba sonriéndole y al ver su estupefacción río con soltura.

-¿No va a comerme, o si? Lo siento pero es muy mayor para mi gusto, sin contar que es hombre.- Aquel comentario hizo a Kakashi salir de su ensueño, aquel chico se le hacia familiar, pero no recordaba conocer a nadie parecido a él. Quizá se había acostado con su hermana o alguna prima y por eso el rostro le resultaba peculiar.- Mi nombre es Yora Daisuke y soy mensajero, he venido a traerle una carta, señor Hatake.

-No vistes como un mensajero.- Le miró suspicazmente y el chico le sonrío en aquella linda sonrisa blanca y brillante.

-Soy un mensajero común, aunque supongo que estará usted acostumbrado a mensajeros-ninja. Lo siento si lo defraude, pero soy feliz con mi trabajo. Aquí esta su carta.- Del bolsillo trasero del pantalón saco un sobre algo arrugado y se lo extendió. Tengo ordenes de esperar hasta medio día por si desea enviar una respuesta, señor.

Kakashi tomo la carta y le miro a los ojos, frunciendo el cejo.

-¿Es que acaso conoces quien la envía?

-Lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo discutir. Le esperare en la puerta de la aldea mañana, quiera responder a la carta o no, hágamelo saber, por favor.

Kakashi asintió y Yora se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Kakashi volvió a hablarle.

-Eres pariente de Neji, Yora?- Debía, ser, tenia el cabello negro, su piel era pálida, y su delgada complexión no evitada que tuviera un cuerpo lleno de músculos; aunque sus ojos eran miel y no grises. Y eso explicaría además porque tenía la impresión de haberle visto antes.

-Lo siento, no conozco a ningún Neji.

-¿Tienes familia? Padres, hermanos, primos...

-Ninguno, mis padres murieron cuando tenia tres meses de edad en un ataque a la aldea de la Luna, mi aldea natal. ¿Algo más, señor?

-No, lo siento, puedes retirarte.

Yora pareció abatido por un momento y Kakashi supo que había cometido una indiscreción, pero luego Yora estaba sonriéndole de nuevo, casi como si contemplara una joya.

-Un placer conocerlo, y no lo olvide: mañana al medio día en las puertas.

-¿Y sino puedo?- Preguntó, siempre había una misión que hacer. Yora se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Si le interesa, encontrará como llegar.

Luego se marcho y Kakashi se quedo un momento mirando su figura antes de entrar. Luego se desplomo en el sillón y abrió el sobre apresurado. El encuentro con aquel mensajero lo había dejado intranquilo y necesitaba saber que decir la carta. Dentro había unas cuantas líneas con letra fina y alargada, sofisticada.

_Había una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano, una aldeana, joven y alegre. De una belleza singular por sus ojos, tan brillantes y llamativos como el mismo sol, pero más hermosos. _

_Era una niña que gozaba de jugar con sus amigos, teniendo aventuras y viajes a lugares inimaginables. Pero no tenia familia, sus padres había muerto cuando era una niña y ella se crió sola, siendo independiente y creando un poco de hostilidad a quienes querían acercársele sin ser invitados. _

_El rey, que conmovido por verla huérfana, hizo que sus sirvientes la cuidaran desde que era una bebé. La criaron e hicieron lo que pudieron por mejorar su rebeldía, aunque no fue mucho. _

_Cuando cumplió los doce años, la dejaron en manos de su maestro. Y la niña vio en él lo que siempre había buscado, pero que nunca se atrevió a expresar: alguien en quien confiar y amar. _

_Aquel hombre le hablo con palabras dulces y cariñosas, prometiéndole siempre estar a su lado y cuidarla. La niña cayó en la ilusión y lo siguió. Confundiendo su respeto y cariño por amor. _

_Pero la niña no conocía el verdadero amor, el único amor que ella tenia era el que su maestro le daba, y ella fue feliz con eso._

Kakashi dejo el cuento sobre la mesita, preguntándose que significaba aquella historia. Le parecía repulsiva la idea de un hombre enamorando a una niña tan pequeña. Luego, el reloj anuncio una nueva hora y cansado se dirigió a su cama. Esperando un nuevo día...el medio día.

_

* * *

_

Demaciado corto para ser un capitulo, demaciado largo para ser un prologo. Deseo que fuera de su agrado y me comenten su opinion.

_NaraVillbs_


	2. Chapter 2

**Un agradecimiento en especial a pichicoy y ANBU-INU por sus review en el capitulo anterior. **

**Se podria decir que esto es semi UA ya que Kakashi tiene 32 años y a como van las cosas, para cuando nuestro amado personaje cumpla esa edad ni siquiera sabemos si la aldea ya habra sido destruda ¬¬**

**Perdon por la espera, no pretendia tardar tanto, pero por una falla en la compu, el capitulo se me borro y sufria mucho de sólo pensar en reescribirlo porque cada palabra que escribía era algo que ya había hecho y las ganas de arrojar la computadora al suelo eran fuertes.**

**Las dejo leer que sé que es lo que quieren.**

* * *

Dos horas antes del amanecer, despertaba con lentitud, pero no así su cuerpo estaba cansado. En realidad, hacia días que había dejado de sentir cualquier impedimento en su cuerpo. Quizá era la misión la que lo mantenía con energía, ansioso por encontrar algo. Pero nada sucedía y era cada vez más angustiante el no saber donde estarían sus compañeros. O Iruka, a quien le guardaba un especial cariño, aunque nunca se lo admitiría.

Se baño con agua un tanto caliente para relajarle los músculos, luego se vistió y miró que sus perros estuvieran bien, dos ya estaban despiertos, los demás aun descansaban de las tantas horas que trabajaban en búsquedas. Aquella mañana no tenia apetito pero decidió que iría a comprar algunas cosas mientras les daba a sus amigos la oportunidad de levantarse por si mismos.

Salio a la calle en silencio y observo los puestos que comenzaban a abrir sus puertas al publico, se dijo que era una suerte que conociera una tienda que abría desde muy temprano, aunque quedaba un poco retirada de su casa. Le tomó veinte minutos llegar hasta ella mientras se distraía viendo su aldea a tempranas horas. Una vez ahí compro algunas verduras y especies, no era como si supiera cocinar algo muy elaborado, pero al menos sabia sobrevivir con un par de platillos.

Y ya de camino hacia su casa, las calles eran algo más concurridas, incluso algunos niños iban ya de camino a la academia. Una vez más se preguntó que habría pasado con sus compañeros para que no regresaran y nadie pudiera encontrarlos. No quería pensar en eso, en realidad le afectaba bastante aunque no lo admitiera frente a otros. Debía ser fuerte.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, su poco apetito se había reducido a nada y lo único que quería era desplomarse en su cama y no pensar en nada. Pero llamaron a la puerta y tuvo que apresurarse en dejar las bolsas en la cocina para ir a atender. Nadie, a excepción de Kurenai e Iruka lo visitaban, y al estar uno desaparecido y otra con un hijo, aquellas visitas se había reducido a solo algunas ocasionales y cortas.

En la puerta estaba Neji, con su bolsa para viaje y al parecer listo para una misión. Aunque parecía molesto e irritado. Atrás de él, del otro lado de la calle, Kiba estaba montado sobre Akamaru mirándolos.

-Buenos días, Kakashi sensei. He venido de parte del Hokague, en realidad, lo ha mandado llamar, pero...termine tan molesto que me permitió ser yo quien viniera.- Kakashi frunció el ceño, Neji no desafiaba a un superior a menos que fuera grave, muy, muy grave.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-Nos retiraron la misión, al parecer se han decidido dárselas finalmente a un grupo de búsqueda.- Kakashi ya esperaba aquello, tarde o temprano sucedería y a él le parecía que quizá era una buena idea, un grupo especializado era lo que necesitaban.- Personalmente creo que es lo correcto, pero…se ha ordenado que nosotros no nos involucremos.

-¿Qué?- Kakashi lo miró confuso y negó con la cabeza en un gesto incrédulo.

-No podemos investigar por nuestra cuenta. Lo siento, Kakashi sensei.- Neji hizo una reverencia antes de partir hacia Kiba.

Kakashi cerró la puerta y pensó que ya nada podía hacer. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y respiro profundo. Cerrando los ojos y tratando de respirar tranquilo, uno de sus perros se acercó hacia él y le lamió una mano en apoyo. Él le acarició la cabeza pasando los dedos por entre su pelo, pero no lo miró.

Se levantó y salio de casa dejando a su mascota preocupada. Caminó hacía el domo y buscó a Kotetsu, que al desaparecer Iruka, era el encargado de asignar las misiones. Como extrañaba a su amigo. También le hacia falta Lee, quien había dejado a Gay destrozado, o Shino, a quien tanto disfrutaba toparse en las calles porque aunque no conversara mucho, siempre tenia algo interesante y filosófico que decir; y la alegría de Anko por donde caminara, que en ocasiones le sacaba grandes dolores de cabeza, pero que deleitaba sus ojos cuando miraba su cuerpo.

En realidad, Anko y él habían tenido algo hace mucho, mucho tiempo, aunque ella no lo recordaba, y Kakashi pensaba que eso era lo más indicado. En ocasiones, él también quería olvidarlo. No se sentía orgulloso, pero no podía regresar al pasado y enmendarlo.

Kotetsu sabia como se sentía, era una persona muy perceptiva y había sabido desde el momento que le dijeron que retirarían la misión, que aquello no le sentaría bien a Kakashi. Quizá fue por eso que lo mando solamente a ayudar algunos novatos maestros en la academia para lidiar con la presión de enseñarles a niños.

Cuando la campana de clases había sonado, anunciando las doce del medio día, Kakashi se sentía un poco mejor al verse útil. La maestra, una jovencita ninja recién hecha Junín, se lo agradeció sonriéndole y diciéndole lo mucho que sus consejos y supervisión la habían ayudado. Se quedo a charlar con ella un poco más hasta que al paso de poco más de una hora ella anunció que debía regresar a casa.

Kakashi salió del edificio preguntándose porque tenía la sensación de haber olvidado algo. Luego miró a Sakura que se acercaba a él cargando libros y parecía fastidiada como si la hubieran terminado de hacer de enojar. Con el temperamento que tenia la chica, no dudaba que se hubiera molestado hasta porque un gato le hubiera maullado.

-Kakashi sensei, hay un chico esperándolo en la entrada de la aldea, dice que no se ira hasta no verlo.

Kamisama bendito. El chico mensajero le esperaba y él lo había olvidado por completo. Eso no era normal, él nunca olvidaba cosas así, pero debía ser aquel horrible día el que no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Yora Daisuke… su nombre no lo recordaba pero su cara le seguía resultando familiar.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamo levantando una mano como despedida y desapareciendo al instante en una suave nube de humo. Reapareciendo luego en la puerta principal y viendo al chico recargado en la puerta con una pose casual. Se pregunto si no le quemaría el sol al usar solamente aquella camiseta de red, además era roja, y sus pantalones en color negro debían darle calor. Pero el chico seguía siendo igual de pálido.

-¡Yo!- Grito sonriéndole apenado.

-Llega tarde.- Dijo con voz tranquila y dejo de recargarse contra la pared.

-Veras…me encontré con una viejita…

-Y le pidió ayuda, descuide, ya conocía su fama antes de venir aquí. He llegado hace diez minutos apenas.

-Eso no es precisamente lo que yo me esperaba. Un mensajero debería ser muy puntual si ha dicho una hora.

-Y un ninja debería cumplir con su palabra, pero no creo que quiera hablar sobre deberes ¿Tiene alguna respuesta a la carta?

-No.- La verdad, la noche anterior se había ido sin pensar en el asunto y esa mañana tenia otras cosas en las que pensar como para recordar siquiera el cuento que reposaba en alguna parte de su casa.- No he llegado a pensar mucho y la carta era lo bastante confusa como para saber que debería responder.

-Si, lo se.- Contestó el chico riéndose y Kakashi lo miro con curiosidad.

-Tú sabes quien escribió la carta, sabes incluso lo que había en ella ¿No es así?

-Quizá si, quizá no ¿Importa? Daría igual, usted no tiene una respuesta. Pero ya me habían dicho que esto podía pasar. Aquí tengo algo más para usted.- Abrió el sierre de su morral y saco un sobre blanco, del mismo tamaño que el anterior.- Esta vez, esperare aquí a media noche si quiere responder, sino, mañana a medio día estaré aquí con la próxima carta.- Dijo extendiéndole esa.

-¿Tiene que ser siempre medios?- Preguntó tomándola pero el chico simplemente le sonrío.- ¿Por qué estarás aquí? Los mensajeros deben buscar a la gente, no que ella les busque.

-Es una orden que me han dado. Como una petición para usted, en el momento en que ya no quiera seguir leyendo las cartas, simplemente deberá no venir, ese día yo desapareceré. Lo esperare todos los días, esta vez puntualmente, desde el medio día hasta que el sol se oculte.

-Es una espera de muchas horas.- Exclamó con cierta sorpresa.

-Lo es, pero un ninja no dispone del tiempo que quiera, así que eso se lo facilitara. Y si en algún momento usted no quiere continuar, pero al final se arrepiente, tendrá unas horas para venir.

-¿Qué pasará si se me manda a algún lugar, alguna misión? Si pasa antes del medio día no podré avisarte y creerás que no quiero que regreses.

-Mande usted a alguien de su entera confianza, pero deberá estar seguro de quien escoja porque no le entregare cartas a ningún otra persona.

-Neji Hyuga.- Respondió rápidamente. Yora río un poco.

-¿Neji? Bien, al menos sabre de quien creía usted que era pariente.- Sus ojos miel brillaban con diversión y su sonrisa era tan bonita que parecía inocente, demasiado inocente para su edad.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuantos años tienes, Yora? Tu rostro me es…- No terminó, pero Yora si le respondió.

-Veintitrés años, señor.- Dijo y al ver la sorpresa de Kakashi se pasó una mano por su cabello, que a pesar de su extraño peinado sin ningún orden, no parecía enredarlo ni despeinarlo, como su sus múltiples picos en direcciones y tamaños diferentes estuvieran encantados para tener su forma.- ¿Pasa algo?- Su voz parecía nerviosa, casi con temor, y sus ojos aun más. Eso era raro.

-Te creí más joven.

Yora le miro con cierta alarma antes de recobrarse y sonreírle.

-Bueno, yo ya he cumplido, regresaré esta noche.- Inexplicablemente, Yora levanto la mano en un gesto idéntico al suyo cuando se despedía, incluso sus facciones adquirían la misma forma. Así que Kakashi no podía dejarlo ir.

-Espera, te invito a comer algo.

-Si lo hace porque le hable sobre quien escribe, ya le dije que no puedo hacerlo, señor.

-No, no es por eso, simplemente tengo tiempo libre y algo de buena compañía no me vendría mal.

Yora se miro a sí mismo. Y curvo los labios en una sonrisa. Tenía un pantalón holgado, una camisa a malla, muñequeras de cuero negro, su cabello en un peinado extraño y su piel era pálida. Al chico la situación no podía parecerle más divertida.

-Sino le molesta que le vean caminar con un vampiro, bien.

Kankuro le sonrío también y comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta un pequeño local. Yora veía todo a su alredor como un niño pequeño y Kankuro sonreía debajo de su mascara.

-¿Nunca habías venido a Konoha?

-Nunca.- Respondió y al igual que su acompañante, se sentó en la mesa a ordenar con la linda mesera que les atendía.- Vivir aquí debe ser grandioso.- Siguió mirando a la gente entrar y salir.

-Pero también la aldea de la Luna es muy linda, vivir ahí seguro te gusta mucho.

-¿La luna?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-Ayer dijiste que era tu aldea natal.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño confundido.

-¡Ah, si! Lo siento, me he confundido al no entender bien lo que me decía. Estaba distraído.

-No importa.- Sonrío tratando de restarle importancia aunque le parecía aun muy extraño, era un ninja y sus instintos no fallaban casi nunca.- ¿Practicas algún deporte, Yora? Eres muy delgado pero tu cuerpo parece muy resistente y esta marcado.

-No, ninguno. Sólo hago algo de ejercicio.

-Aun así pareces muy fuerte.

-Quizá con algunos chicos, pero con un ninja seria un desastre. Soy muy débil, aunque no lo parezca, sufro de fiebres muy seguido. Por eso elegí un empleo fácil. Al entregar cartas a gente normal, los peligros más grandes son los de que me ataque la mascota de alguien.- Frunció los labio en una pausa y continuó.- ¿Seguro que tiene tiempo? No quiero interrumpir su trabajo.

-No tengo misiones por ahora. Me han retirado de la que tenía.

-¿Qué?- Yora lo miraba fijamente y parecía por su voz como si se ahogara.

-Pasa todo el tiempo. Y fue lo mejor, ahora un grupo profesional se encargara.

-¡No puede!- Gritó con los ojos tan grandes como podía. En ese momento la mesera se acercó a dejar la comida. Mirando a Yora de mala manera y él chico agacho la mirada avergonzado por su comportamiento.- Lo siento.- Dijo antes de que la chica partiera. Cuando volvió a ver a Kakashi, el hombre ya había terminado de comer sin que pudiera verle el rostro.- Que rápido.

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh, nada, decía que si podía preguntarle de que se trataba su misión.- Comenzó a jugar con los palillos en su comida aun apenado.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, no era ningún secreto.

-Tenia que buscar a unas personas, pero ahora profesionales se encargaran.

-¿Entonces estará bien, no? Bueno, me refiero a las personas que deben encontrar. Es más probable ahora.

-Así es.- Yora dejo un suspiro aliviado y sonrío.

-Me alegro por ellos. ¿Y usted no los buscara por su cuenta? ¿No hay alguien en ese grupo que le importara a usted?- Preguntó mirándolo con sus bellos ojos miel ansioso, o quizá curioso, no importaba.

-Dos personas.- Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego Yora contesto.

-Bien.- El chico parecía satisfecho con la respuesta así que comenzó a comer. Kakashi lo miró un momento antes de ver el sobre en la mesa. Lo tomó y acarició.

-Mientras terminas ¿Te molestaría si leo la carta?- Yora negó con la cabeza y mientras Kakashi leía, se dio cuenta de que entre tanto y tanto, el muchacho le miraba.

_La pequeña niña se sentía feliz con cada logro, no por ella, sino por las palabras de su maestro, quien seguía diciéndole lo mucho que la quería y cuan especial era para él. _

_Su maestro era apuesto, y aunque mayor que ella, era joven. Y la niña se sentía cada vez más enamorada. Al menos era la forma de amar que ella conocía. Entre más pasaba el tiempo, más eran los momentos juntos. _

_Viajaron juntos y conocieron a gente nueva. Alguna buena, otras no, pero pasara lo que pasara, el maestro siempre estaba cuidándola. Y era muy sobre protector cuando creía que alguien quería lastimarla. _

_Aquello hacía que la niña confiara más en él. Y así llegó el día en que él la condujo hasta un lugar abandonado. Una vez a solas se puso a platicar con ella, con esa sonrisa que a la niña le parecía tan encantadora._

_Le dijo que en poco tiempo, la llevaría a recibir un regalo, algo que no había podido darle en su cúmplenos porque no estaba listo, pero que ahora si lo estaba y quería que ella participara en eso. _

_La niña, emocionada por la sorpresa y aconsejada por su maestro, no se lo contó a nadie, y esperó con ansias ese día._

Kakashi terminó de leer y miró a Yora, quien también al haber terminado de comer, lo contemplaba en silencio.

-¿No me ven a contar la historia de romancen entre un adulto y una niña, verdad? No quiero leer nada sobre alguna…

-No hay ninguna violación, descuide, no es sobre eso. No puedo decirle quien me envía, pero puedo asegurarle que conozco esa historia así que puede confiar. Además…le conviene seguir leyendo señor, ese es un cuento muy interesante.

-Confiare en ti, Yora. Y no tienes que regresar esta noche, no responderé esta carta tampoco, no se como hacerlo.

-Como guste. Aun así lo haré, sólo por si necesita algo.

-¿Dónde estas quedándote?

-Ente esperarlo a usted del medio día al crepúsculo, y luego a media noche, no creí conveniente rentar un cuarto de hotel. Pero tengo una tienda de acampar a las afueras de Konoha, algunos kilómetros al norte de aquí.- Se levantó y le sonrió.- Gracias por la comida, señor Hatake. Lo veré mañana.

-Con otra carta.

El chico tenía una linda sonrisa, y de nuevo levantaba el brazo como si lo hubiera copiado de él.

Luego, salió del lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nuevamente, un agradecimiento a pichicoy y ANBU-INU por sus review y apoyo (creanme que sus review me hicieron sonreir como tonta enamorada ^^)**

**Esta vez, si he actualizado en un tiempo respetable (wiii XD)**

**Tambien agradesco a Chabe por hacerme ver un error sobre los nombres pero el día que reescribi el capitulo, tambien lo hice con el final de mi otro fic, así que mi cabeza estaba algo confundida. Gracias por la ayuda.**

* * *

Esa misma noche Neji tocó a la puerta y Kakashi salió deprisa a abrir ante la insistencia y ruido que provocó, debían ser cerca de la una de la madrugada. El chico estaba agitado y pareció recuperar algo de aire al verlo.

-Shino regresó. Esta en el hospital.

Kakashi tardó un segundo en entender lo que había dicho, luego asintió y como estaba semi vestido no tuvo problemas con salir como estaba. Sólo que antes de cerrar la puerta, Pakun se coloco a su lado, no dijo nada, pero sabía que quería ir así que le dejo.

Llegaron al hospital y mientras tanto Kakashi pudo temer por que pasaría. Tan pronto pusieron un pie en el lugar, Sakura se apresuró hacía ellos luciendo cansada pero con una sonrisa bastante animada.

-Kakashi sensei. ¿Ha venido a ver a Shino? Esta siendo atendido ahora, pero ya podrá hablar con él cuando despierte.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Maravillosamente, no puedo comprenderlo, pero esta muy bien a como lo esperaba. Claro que…llegó mal, bastante dañado y con muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo. Realmente todo.- Susurró bajito con pesar pero luego volvió a sonreír.- Pero esta vivo y se repondrá con un poco de cuidados.

-¿Qué clase de daños tiene?

-Es muy raro en realidad, son solo golpes y huesos rotos, no tiene quemaduras, cortadas, ni parece haber sido atacado con ninguna técnica ninja. Claro que tendremos que esperar a que despierte para decírnoslo.

-Bien, que me avisen a que el equipo de búsqueda que lo trajo hable con él para que pueda hacerlo cuando se hayan ido.

Sakura asintió y dio una rápida disculpa para irse de ahí.

-En realidad.- Neji, que Kakashi no se había percatado de que seguía a su lado estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, de aquella expresión que ponía cuando le fastidiaba no comprender algo.- El grupo de búsqueda comenzará mañana; Shino ha llegado a Konoha por sí mismo.

Kakashi lo miro confundido y luego sintió el tibio calorcito que deja el orgullo cuando se piensa en alguien fuerte. Ese chico Shino era un ninja mucho más valioso de lo que pensaba.

-Vine aquí antes de ir con usted.- Prosiguió Neji cada vez más molesto.- Me dijeron que un chico lo había traído hasta el hospital pero el chico no quiso dar ningún nombre ni información sobre él, lo hubieran echado de no ser porque Sakura dijo que lo conocía, que esta mañana le había visto en la puerta esperando por usted.

-¿Yora?

-No lo se, sigue sin decírnoslo, pero si le conoce debe ir a verlo, ya ha habido un par de enfermeras que lo miran mal y dicen que es alguna mala persona por como se viste.

-No parece gustarle ninguna otra ropa.- Dijo Kakashi sonriendo.- ¿Dónde esta él?

-En un cuarto, Sakura le mintió al personal para que creyeran que era un chico que salió herido en una pelea.

-¿Cuál?

-218 .

Tan pronto como dijo el número, Kakashi fue a buscarlo. Tenía tiempo todavía antes de que Shino despertara y le permitieran verlo, así que era mejor esperarlo con Yora. Aunque cuando entró, no esperaba verlo sentado en una cama mirando por la ventana con gesto derrotado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Señor Hatake.- El chico se puso de pie tan rápido como si le hubieran golpeado y Kakashi se acercó con paso cauteloso.- Es bueno verlo de nuevo.- Dijo pero Kakashi supo que mentía, no comprendía ya. Esa tarde Yora era un chico alegre con quien platicar y compartir una comida, ahora le parecía que tenía miedo y trataba de poner distancia entre ellos, por el modo en que lo veía.

-Me dijeron que no fueron muy educados contigo.

-No importa, esta bien.

-Supongo que es porque pareces un niño rico rebelde, digo, luces como si la vida no te importara, pero estas aseado y tus ropas limpias, tu peinado… ¿De verdad eres un mensajero?

-Sino lo fuera no me tomaría las molestias de venir a entregarle cartas cada mañana.- Mostró una pequeña sonrisa y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras Kakashi caminaba hacía él.

-¿Te molesta entonces?- Preguntó sentándose en la cama y Yora pareció asustado como nunca.

-¡No! ¡No es eso lo que he querido decir! Lo siento, me exprese mal y…

-Ya basta, Yora, esta bien. Tranquilo.- Yora dejó salir un profundo suspiro y se dejo caer a un lado suyo, haciendo que el colchón se moviera un poco y a Kakashi le pareciera un niño, luego, arrepentido por pensar eso, decidió cambiar el tema hacía uno mucho más seguro.- ¿Cómo fue que encontraste a Shino?

-Estaba esperándolo, como le dije que haría, luego el chico simplemente apareció y se veía tan cansado que corrí a ayudarlo, me dijo como llegar al hospital y lo traje aquí. Luego me encontré con una chica de cabello rosa y corrió hacia nosotros, en la mañana me había preguntado que hacia parado frente a la puerta, yo le dije que le esperaba a usted y ella se ofreció a buscarlo, así que cuando la vi la reconocí y aunque pedí que no le mandaran llamar y me dejaran ir, dijo que tenía que decir lo que sabia, supongo que para hacer un informe, no lo se. Le informaron a un par de gente y así conocí al famoso Neji, que debo decir no nos parecemos mucho.

-Y Neji me buscó a mi.- Dijo Kakashi concluyendo el final y el chico asintió.

-Luego me metieron a este cuarto y usted es el primero en venir a verme.

-Fue una suerte que estuvieras ahí.- Aunque no estaba muy seguro ya de eso.

-Si, lo fue. Señor Hatake, yo escuche a una enfermera decir que…que era una de las personas desaparecidas. ¿Es eso verdad, y las otras?

-No lo se, Yora, pero si llegó solo quizá las otras estén en peligro.

Yora se mordió un labio y miró al suelo, luego se paró miro a la puerta ansioso.

-Ya debo irme, le dije a usted lo que se y seguro no habrá problema en que me dejen salir.

-Es muy tarde, será mejor que te lleve a mi casa, las puertas de la aldea ya deben estar cerradas y es peligroso que te marches a una tienda al bosque.

-Puedo cuidarme, no necesito ayuda. Gracias de todas formas.- Y aunque Kakashi le llamó una vez más, el chico lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

A Kakashi no le gustaba admitir que estaba preocupado, aunque el chico era simple, no podría cuidarse de un peligro. Por lo que fue a buscar a Neji, y sin darle ninguna explicación, le pidió que desde el hospital vigilara a Yora con su byakugan (*) así el chico no se daría cuenta de que lo estaba cuidando pero estaría salvo.

-Kakashi sensei, Shino despertó ya.

Kakashi fue conducido por Sakura hasta el cuarto. Sabía que debía darse prisa antes de que llegaran los ninjas encargados de la misión. Shino estaba recostado en una cama, tapado con mantas hasta el pecho y tenia vendas en la mayor parte de sus brazos y el torso que se veía. Y aunque no tenía sus lentes puesto, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Hola Shino.- Saludó con suave y relajado como pudo, tratando de no asustarlo, a pesar de que sabía que a Shino no le podría asustar nadie jamás.

-Buenas noches Kakashi sensei.- Sus ojos seguían cerrados y eso le hizo saber que era porque no quería que nadie viera sus ojos. Vaya chico, llevaba su tradición aun enfermo.- Debe estar aquí para que le hable sobre lo que paso.

-Si.- Caminó hasta él y se paró frente a la cama.

-¿Sabe donde estan mis lentes? Me los han quitado al llegar aquí.

-No, lo siento.

-No importa. Al menos yo ya he llegado.

-¿Dónde están los otros?

-No lo se, no podía ver nada. Pero volverán, ellos lo prometieron.

-¿Quiénes?

-No estábamos con ninjas, Kakashi sensei. Era una misión de espionaje, usted sabe lo bueno que es Iruka sensei en técnicas para este tipo. Los seguíamos a todas partes, no tenían un lugar fijo. Todo iba bien, hasta que nos descubrieron. Era una asociación, gente común en cierta forma, pero hubo una explosión y cuando despertamos estábamos atados y vendados aunque en un mismo cuarto.

-¿Cómo pudiste escapar?

-No lo hice, no tenia chackra suficiente, ninguno lo tenia y apenas podíamos movernos. Mis insectos no estaban bajo mi piel y no teníamos armas. Fuimos golpeados por días. Hasta hoy, uno de ellos dijo que el líder se había aburrido de nosotros y ordeno que nos dejaran. Me abandonaron en los límites del país. Antes de que me dejaran dijeron liberarían a uno cada día.

-Entonces mañana llegará alguien más.- Susurró Kakashi pensando todo e intentando entender la situación, lidiando a la vez con la paz que traería que cumplieran su palabra y los dejaran ir.

-Seguro que es Iruka sensei

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lee es fuerte, soporta mucho y les ha divertido bastante ver como no se ha rendido, o como por las noches habla con nosotros y dice que todo saldrá bien y estaremos en casa, nunca ha perdido la esperanza. No le dejaran venir tan rápido.

-Entonces crees que será el último.

-No, la ultima será Anko sensei.

-¿Por qué?

-Les gustan las mujeres que se resisten.- Respondió simplemente y Kakashi sintió un repentino escalofrío.

Anko no recordaba lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero Kakashi si, y no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Era probablemente la única persona que conociera lo frágil que era esa mujer debajo de tanta felicidad. Anko había sido la primera chica que le había llamado la atención y le hizo sentir que había más que un cruel mundo, quien le hizo comprender que aun después de sumergirse en una oscuridad tan profunda como la traición, siempre hay una luz.

Ella simbolizaba mucho para él, Anko no lo sabría nunca y para ella era sólo un ninja más, ni siquiera era un amigo, pero eso a él no le importaba si ella estaba bien.

-¿La han tocado?- Shino guardó un breve silenció que para Kakashi era una confirmación, luego hablo lentamente.

-No sensei, no de esa forma.- Explicó al comprender el temor

Kakashi cerró los ojos agradecido de que no lo hicieran hecho en un modo sexual. Anko podía reponerse de mieles de golpes, pero no de que alguien la tocara.

Shino por otra parte comenzó a pensar porque el hombre le había preguntado eso y que interés podría tener en la otra maestra, pero prefirió quedarse callado.

-Kakashi sensei ¿Quién era el chico que me trajo aquí?

-Se llama Yora Daisuke, es un mensajero, estaba ahí para esperar una carta.- No tenia intenciones de decir que de parte suya, al final esa era su vida personal.- Ya se ha ido del hospital.

-¿Un mensajero ninja?

-No. Sólo un simple mensajero.

-Pero su cuerpo no era débil, lo sentí cuando me cargo. ¿Cómo puede ser un ninja simple?

-¿Te ha traído al hospital cargando desde la entrada? Él me dijo que te había ayudado.

-No, aunque sea vergonzoso, me cargó sobre su espalda y llegamos tan rápido como si no fuera ningún peso para él.

-Es un poco fuerte para los aldeanos, pero debió ser que estas muy delgado, estar ahí no te ha sentado bien obviamente.- Shino asintió y Kakashi sabía que había mentido, también para él Yora era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.- Debo irme, Neji esta esperándome. Descansa.

-Adiós sensei.

Salió del cuarto y se apresuro a buscar a Neji, que sentado miraba hacia una pared molesto y con su técnica activada.

-Gracias, puedes dejarlo ya. ¿Cómo esta?

-Esta bien.- Recobrándose de haber estado así algunos minutos, le miró a los ojos.- Ha llegado sin problemas hasta una tienda de acampar, parecía preocupado, estaba frente a una fogata sentado pero luego se puso de pie y golpeo un árbol con fuerza, estiró una mano hacia un balde y el agua salió para apagar al fuego, luego simplemente se metió a su tienda y se quedo acostado.

-¿El agua…ha salido sola?

Neji estovo a punto de rodar los ojos si eso no le pareciera un gesto tan estupido ¿Pero que le pasaba a ese hombre?

-Con todo respeto, es imposible que el agua se mueva sola.

-Me refiero a que él no la tocó.

-No, debió usar alguna técnica, no veo lo sorprendente en eso.

Kakashi no le aclaro que Yora no era ningún ninja, simplemente le dio las gracias y salió del hospital, ahora ya era tarde, pero mañana le iría a ver en la noche. Además, si Yora se había acostado, significaba que no estaba yendo por las cartas, sino que ya las tenía hechas y las traía consigo. Por eso esperaba sus respuestas en la noche, para que cuando Kakashi decidiera responder tuviera algunas horas para entregar la carta y volver a la mañana siguiente. El lugar a donde iba no podía estar a más de seis horas de la aldea.

Tenia que responder algo, cualquier cosa, luego le seguiría y vería a quien entregaba las cartas.

* * *

(*) No recuerdo como se escribe exactamente, pero así lo encontré por ahí, de cualquier forma no es un detalle muy importante

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. ^-^

NaraVillbs


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero, claro esta, mis lectoras: Keiko kimico, pichicoy, Chabe (!), Nad-senpai, ANBU-INU y txiki; (espero que no se me pasara ninguna de escribir) gracias a todas por sus review en el capitulo anterior, tener más lectoras a cada capitulo me llena de felicidad y me alienta a seguir trabajando rápido, alguna amenazas sino continuaba tambien ayudaron (XD)**

* * *

Las clases de la academia eran las únicas misiones que le otorgaron por ese momento, lo agradecía, pero no podía evitar sentirse un tanto inútil. Más porque tenía las tardes libres. Pero al menos salía a tiempo para llegar con Yora con un poco de retraso, como siempre. El chico ya lo esperaba sentado en la tierra con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, mirando hacia fuera de la aldea. Le recordaba a la primera vez que lo vio, alegre y simpático, aunque distante por ser un extraño. Porque aunque parecía un poco más relajado que la noche anterior, algo no terminaba por gustarle.

-Buenos días, señor Hatake.

-Ah, dulce Yora, eres nueve años menor que yo ¿Podrías no tratarme como a un anciano?

-Me temo que no.- Respondió con una risita y su cabello se movió un poco más de lo usual, como un peinado común y no aquel tan cuidado que siempre tenia. Si lo veía bien, mientras se ponía de pie, su apariencia aunque encantadora y moderna, estaba algo más desaliñada que de costumbre. Y el leve morado debajo de sus ojos resaltaba más entre su piel tan blanca. El pobre chico no debió tener una buena noche.

-¿Más cartas?

-Es bueno saber que aun quiere recibirlas.- Dijo sacando la del día de su morral que Kakashi ya estaba ansiando leer, pero que tuvo que guardar en su bolsillo para más tarde.

-Dijiste que era una historia interesante.- El chico asintió y ya comenzaba a levantar la mano para despedirse.- ¿No quieres venir conmigo? Seguro que tanto tiempo en una tienda en medio de la nada debe aburrirte.

-Me da la oportunidad de pensar tranquilamente.- Se defendió amablemente pero se mojo los labios. Kakashi no lo supo si porque de verdad quería ir con él y no podía o porque estaba nervioso.

-Pero no has conocido la aldea, sólo aquel local donde comimos.- Yora respiro un par de veces hasta que asintió, con un claro arrepentimiento por hacerlo.- Bien, hoy saldremos a conocer los alrededores a la aldea. Aire libre es justo lo que necesitamos.

Yora le sonrío, quizá había pensado lo mismo, o quizá sólo le gustaba estar con él y ya.

Sin decir nada caminaron hacia fuera, con el guardia en turno mirándolos sorprendido. El día no estaba despejado del todo, incluso había nubes que sabía terminarían por provocar una leve lluvia, pero aun así el sol era tibio y la compañía agradable.

El clima no era perfecto, pero el día si.

-¿Tiene usted pareja, señor?- Aunque el tono fue desinteresado, la pregunta le sorprendió. Casi mete las manos en los bolsillos como lo hacía al caminar, pero se dio cuenta de que Yora ya lo estaba haciendo.

-No, las relaciones formales no son para hombres como yo.

-¿Por ser ninja, o por ser diferente?

-Lobo solitario.- Susurro bajito perdido entre recuerdos pero Yora lo miraba confuso.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, tonterías mías.- Quería restarle importancia, así que Yora se río fuerte y limpiamente.

-Ahora si esta hablando como anciano.- Contra si mismo, él también termino sonriendo.

-¿Y tú tienes pareja, Yora?- No era un tema que le interesara ni sabia porque Yora lo había iniciado, pero necesitaba saber un poco más del misterio que Yora estaba siendo para él.

-¿Yo? No, nunca en mi vida. Por el momento tengo cosas mucho más importantes.- Yora estaba serio, y de seguir así, Kakashi no conseguiría ninguna información.

-¿Cómo entregar cartas?- Quería hacerlo reír, pero Yora suspiro con la mirada fija en el camino y luego también le sonrío.

-Si, como entregar cartas.

Se quedaron callados con el sonido de las hojas crujiendo bajo sus pies y las copas de los árboles agitándose. Y con todo, era agradable.

-¿Sabes que hice cuando me entregaron un equipo, Yora? Les hice que me hablaran de sus sueños e ilusiones, lo que les gustaba y lo que odiaban.

-Es una buena forma de conocerse.- Concedió, bastante alegre con esa idea.-Y por un momento volvió a ser el chico simpático y que emanaba una luz. Kakashi sólo conocía en un exalumno suyo, y en Iruka, esas dos personas que hacían que cualquiera su alrededor se sintiera feliz, aunque se podía decir que también Anko la tenia, cuando no estaba esforzándose en asustar a alguien.- Usted inicia.- Declaró Yora con una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

-¿Yo? Bueno, no tengo intenciones de…

-Ah no, si yo lo hago también usted.- Se puso al frente tapándole el camino y haciéndolo detenerse, con los brazos cruzados desafiándolo pero sin perder esa sonrisa.

-Te ves más joven cuando sonríes.- La única vez que le había mencionado que parecía más joven, el chico se había comportado extraño, pero ahora sólo estaba riéndose.

-Bueno, bueno, no cambie el tema, señor Hatake.

-Veamos.- Miró hacia el cielo, tenia que darle algo si quería también saber sobre él. Pero nada demasiado íntimo ni sobre la aldea.- No me gustan los niños.- Yora estaba sorprendido, y también decepcionado, pero Kakashi no entendía porque así que siguió.- Me gusta leer y mi ilusión es que se produzcan todas las películas de los libros de Jiraiya. Y no tengo sueños e ilusiones.

-Es imposible, todos tenemos.- Renegó de forma bastante infantil.

-Yo no. Ahora tú.

Yora no parecía conforme, pero acepto su parte.

-Me gusta el aire libre, las artes ninja, el invierno, pararme bajo la lluvia y cocinar. No me gusta tener que separarme de la gente que quiero, ni escuchar a algún maestro hablar, que me restrinjan o que intenten controlarme. Mi sueño es tener una familia y mi ilusión es…tiene razón, no todos tenemos ilusiones.

-Ah ya entiendo, como yo no te dije la mía no me dirás la tuya.

Yora le sonrío y luego miró hacia el cielo.

-Será mejor que me marche. No es bueno que deje sola mi tienda por mucho tiempo.- Kakashi estaba de acuerdo, pero necesitaba seguirlo.

-Espera a que lea la carta, creo que hoy quiero mandar una contestación.- Yora estaba sorprendido al grado de tener la boca levemente abierta, pero asintió tan rápido que su cuello probablemente terminó por dolerle. Sin decir nada y de forma brusca, sacó un pergamino, pluma y tinta de su morral que le tendió y se alejo unos metros para darle privacidad.

Kakashi se sentó con la espalda contra un árbol y sacó la carta ahora arrugada un poco por tenerla entre su ropa.

_Al tiempo que permanecieron en una pequeña cabaña, la niña disfrutaba despertar cada día para ir a ver el amanecer, acompañada siempre de su maestro. Él le colocaba una mano en la cabeza y le contaba historias de cuando era joven. Pero siempre terminaba por decir lo mucho que añoraba hacer algo mejor por el reino, ayudar a su rey de alguna forma._

_La pequeña adoraba al rey así que escuchaba atenta, deseando poder ayudar también. Ya así ocurrió un día. En que su maestro le dijo lo muy útil que seria. Y ella no podía estar más feliz, sería de ayuda y muchas personas se lo agradecerían, seria aceptada finalmente por todos. _

_Una noche, en la oscuridad de la cabaña, el maestro declaro que era hora de hacerlo. Se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro, luego siguió hasta su cuello y sonriéndole hizo algo que no esperaba: Removiendo su ropa del cuello se hundió en su carne, haciéndola sangrar ante la mordida y gritar de dolor. _

_Entre las lagrimas, pudo distinguir que su maestro se había convertido en una serpiente, un monstruo. Pero era su maestro y le quería, aquello tenia que estar bien, aunque le doliera. Le suplico parar y cuando él lo hizo cayó al suelo. Su piel ardía y la mordedura le quemaba, sus ojos veían luces extrañas y sus oídos sólo escuchaban una risa lejana. No pudiendo resistirlo, se dejo ir. _

_Despertó días después en el mismo lugar, pero ante ella estaba un chico de quizá dos años más. Tenia una mascara en el rostro y la estaba cargando. Cerró sus ojos una vez más, y juro, por el dolor que sentía, que ningún hombre volvería a lastimarla nunca. _

Kakashi terminó de leer la carta y el papel se deslizó por entre sus dedos.

Anko…

Su cuerpo reacciono solo y cuando volvió a la realidad estaba sujetando a Yora contra un tronco.

-¿Quién te esta mandando? ¿Quién escribe las cartas?

-Señor Hatake.- Yora le empujo con fuerza logrando quitárselo y casi haciéndolo caer. Era fuerte, lo sabía, pero a que punto hasta ahora.

-¿Quién eres tú, Yora? Y no me digas que eres un simple mensajero, eso no puede ser verdad.

-Tiene razón, no soy simple, pero si soy mensajero. Lo que sé lo he aprendido de quien me ha criado como su hijo, un hombre bondadoso y amable, mi fuerza, mis habilidades, todo es gracias a él.- Luego sonrío, con cierta burla.- Aunque gracias por preocuparse por mi, hacer que un Hyuuga me cuidara ha sido bastante lindo.

-Te diste cuenta… ¿Cómo es eso…?

-¿Posible? El chico es bueno pero hay habilidades mejores que las suyas.

-¿Y las cartas, porque? ¿Por qué me dan a conocer una historia que yo ya sé? ¿Y porque ahora?

-No diré el nombre de quien las envía porque no tiene ningún caso, usted no lo conoce y no lo hará quizá nunca. ¿Por qué ahora? Porque quien las envía sabe sobre las desapariciones. ¿No le parece una gran coincidencia que justo cuando Anko se pierda llegue un mensajero con su historia, con la de ustedes? Descuide, Anko no sabe que usted es aquel chico y yo no se lo diré.- De nuevo estaba siendo gentil y no parecía representar un peligro, pero Kakashi aun tenia muchas dudas.

-Tú la quieres. Conmigo me hablas distante pero con ella incluso le llamas por su nombre. Sabía que tu rostro era familiar. ¿Qué eres de ella, un hermano perdido? ¿Qué?

-No es el rostro de Anko el que ve en mí. Pero no soy su hermano ¿Cómo podría? Los padres de ella murieron cuando era un bebé, la única posibilidad de que tuviera un hermano fuera si naciera antes que ella. Pero Anko es siete años mayor que yo. No es posible.

-¿Quién eres, Yora?

-Imaginando que mi nombre sea Yora realmente.- El chico le sonrío encantadoramente, tan amigable y divertido por la situación.- Quien soy yo no importa, importan las cartas. Tiene que conocer la historia, usted sólo conoce hasta una carta más, pero después de esa, la vida continua. Nunca hay un "Y vivieron felices por siempre" No es así, después de que la princesa se casa con el príncipe los cuentos continúan, aunque ya nadie se moleste en escribirlos. ¿No quiere usted saber que pasó después? Me pregunta por las cartas, bien, sólo le puedo decir que aunque ni usted ni yo tengamos ilusiones, quien las escribe si tiene una.

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó con la garganta seca ante la posibilidad de saber más de una historia que él creía conocer hasta ese día. Pensando en las cartas, en Anko, en quien escribía las cartas, en Yora y su verdadera identidad, en todo y nada a la vez.

-Conocerlo, señor Hatake, toda su vida ha deseado conocerlo a usted. Le he mentido mucho en estos días, le diré algo que espero le ayude. Mi padre, quien me ha cuidado, quien me ha entrenado todos estos años es quien escribe las cartas. Yo volveré mañana, si usted quiere saber la verdad, vendrá, a medio día, como siempre.

-Anko llegará en poco tiempo, le van a liberar.- Aclaró sintiendo la inexplicable necesidad de que no se fuera.

-Me alegra, entonces mi deber esta casi terminado. Lamento haberme acercado a usted por eso, pero necesitaba conocer a quien se encargaba de buscar a Anko.- Luego le sonrío con dulzura.- ¿Sabe que aunque la moneda tenga dos caras, sigue siendo una misma? Le dije que mis padres murieron cuando era un niño, le mentí nuevamente. Mi rostro, señor, encuentre a mi verdadero padre en mi rostro.

El aire se arremolinó en sus pies y lo envolvió, desapareciendo.

Esa noche, como Shino lo predijo, Iruka estaba en la aldea, pero Kakashi sólo podía pensar en esa historia.

* * *

Corto pero no pueden quejarse...o si? Jo, espero no morir u.u

NaraVillbs


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo sé, no tengo perdón, lamento muchisisimo la demora. La verdad no tengo una excusa y sólo puedo pedirles comprención. **

**Y siento no nombrar a cada lectora, pero no crean que por no hacerlo me olvido de ustedes. Sólo que en esta ocación queiro actualizar directo para ver si así me perdonan un poquito n.n**

**

* * *

**

-Tarde como siempre.- Fue el amigable saludo de Yora hacia Kakashi, luego saco una carta de su morral y se la tendió.- Error de cálculo, faltan dos más.

Kakashi la tomo cuidadosamente y miró al chico unos segundos antes de salir de la aldea. Yora había entendido y le seguía, no esperaba menos de un chico tan inteligente. Pero saber quien era y que quería eran dos cuestiones que seguían incomodándole. De cualquier forma no importaba mucho por ese momento, lo averiguaría.

Le estudió de reojo y su rostro aun le impresionaba. Yora era mucho más que sólo apuesto, su belleza rayaba en lo divino y eso era lo que más le extrañaba. Un rostro tan perfecto como el de Yora no se olvida fácilmente y el chico había dicho que encontrara a su padre en él. Lo que significaba que debía ser muy parecido. Pero si Yora tenía veintitrés años, su padre quizá tendría unos cincuenta aproximadamente.

No lo recordaba, sabía que había visto su rostro y sus ojos alegres se lo confirmaban.

Aunque lo más alarmante era bien que se sentía en su compañía, o como los pequeños detalles de sus vidas que compartían eran compatibles. No dudaba que si lo conociera un poco más, no fuera un extraño y no se comportara como un asesino divertido de ver sangre, llegarían a ser compañeros.

Porque llegar a ser amigo de Kakashi no era fácil. No era como si una conversación agradable y la paz de la compañía fuera a hacer que se planteara considerarlo como un amigo.

Y sin embargo, aun cuando su mente trataba de decirle que aquello era extraño, no dejaba de interesarse por él.

-¿Debo leerla ahora? No veo el porque deba esperar ya y tu no me dirás mucho más.

-Como guste, ya le dije que cometí un error y realmente usted sabe la historia hasta una carta más.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si ya la conozco ¿entonces porque seguir así? ¿Porque no sólo me envía tu padre una carta con lo sé?

-Oh no señor, no. He dicho que conoce la historia, no los hechos. Debe haber notado ya que la historia, aunque hable de ustedes, no es suya, así que seria buena idea que conociera también los sentimientos ajenos.

-Puedo imaginarme lo que Anko sintió. La conozco mejor que cualquiera en esta aldea.

-No lo dudo.- Susurró con una sonrisa y al ver la incredulidad de Kakashi se río. Oh si, Yora sabía lo que había ocurrido aquella noche entre Anko y Kakashi-Ah, no debería sorprenderle. Usted conoce a Anko mejor que nadie en esta aldea, ya lo ha dicho, pero yo la conozco mejor que nadie en cualquier lugar. Es lógico que sepa lo que ocurrió entre ustedes. No les culpo, eran jóvenes y Anko pasaba por una mala etapa, usted quizá ayudarla y… las cosas se salieron de control. Así de simple.

-Nada es tan simple. Pero no comprendo como podrías saberlo tú, dijiste que ni siquiera Anko….

-Ya, ya.- Interrumpió Yora agitando una mano para restarle importancia.- Demasiados detalles que no puedo revelar y que no son necesarios. Como es que yo sé algunas cosas no importa. Importa Anko y nadie más.

-¿No estarás enamorado de ella, o si?- Preguntó y Yora se sonrojo. Inexplicablemente, sintió un calor en el estomago y Yora de pronto no le parecía tan buena persona. No quería buscarle una explicación a esa situación, ni pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Su cuerpo debió tener frío porque sus puños se cerraron solos, no había otra explicación.- Te lleva siete años, deberías buscar a alguien de tu edad y dejar a Anko tranquila. Es una mujer extraordinaria y no…

-Ha dicho mujer.- Yora sonreía y pese a que Kakashi odiaba que lo interrumpieran, sus palabras lo había traspasado. Entendiendo al instante a que se refería Yora, pero aun así el chico se lo explico, como si se regocijara en su cara. ¿Qué hubiera dicho si Yora le dejara continuar, qué Anko era mucho para él, qué se me recía a alguien mejor? Honestamente no lo sabía y no quería hacerlo.- Como compañero, debió decir "ninja" Pero no puede ¿verdad? No cuando se habla del pasado tan fervientemente. Usted la ve como mujer, porque sabe que es una mujer.

-Basta. Mi vida privada es sólo mía.

-Ya es tarde para eso.- Contradijo Yora señalando la carta en su mano.

-¿Por qué escribir la historia de Anko? Ya sufrió suficiente para que alguien plasme su tragedia en un papel tan a la ligera.

-Nadie a hecho nada a la ligera, señor Hatake, eso se lo juro, todo ha sido planeado ya. De cualquier forma debo recordarle que no hablamos de Anko. Ustedes son simplemente personajes secundarios en una historia que no logran comprender. Es bueno recordar los orígenes ¿no cree? Pero ande, léala, y espere por un poco más.

Kakashi no recibía ese tipo de órdenes, mucho menos de un mensajero, que como Yora había dicho, no era simple, pero seguía siendo un mensajero. Probablemente se hubiera molestado si aun y con todo su comportamiento, Yora siguiera teniendo una sonrisa arrebatadora y los ojos más deslumbrantes que hubiera visto nunca.

Algo le estaba llamando hacia el chico. Era un instinto que no podía evitar. No se puede luchar contra algo tan grande, y Kakashi sabía que estaba perdido incluso antes de evitar pararlo.

No podía negarlo, había quedado prendado de Yora desde el momento en que lo vio en su puerta.

Y en su interior, tomaba aquello como un extraño, pero encantador, regalo de cumpleaños.

Ya no quería recordar, no quería sentir ni pensar, no quería tener ninguna atadura hacia él, así que desesperado abrió la carta mientras Yora se dejaba caer en la hierba a observar el cielo.

La niña, la dulce princesa regreso con su rey, quien dolido con ella y molesto consigo mismo la reconforto cuanto pudo. Pero nadie podía hacerle creer en los hombres de nuevo. La única persona en que había confiado, incluso más que en el mismo rey, le había traicionado.

Se aprovecho de su cariño e inocencia, tomo sus ilusiones y la trato como basura, como un arma cualquiera sin valor.

Y la pequeña lloro con amargura, pensando que quizá era esa la verdad, que ella no valía en lo absoluto.

Pero llego aquel chico, dos años, sólo dos años mayor. Y la hizo pensar que, aun siendo tan joven, se podía ser fuerte. Él le dio su apoyo en silencio, sujeto su mano cuando le dolía sin decir una palabra. Y no hacia falta, ella sentía la caricia de su pulgar sobre su piel y eso le bastaba.

Aunque la sanación fue corta, lo que a ella le dolía eran las heridas internas. Aquellas que el joven adolescente le curaba lentamente y con cuidado. No veía su rostro, oculto tras una mascara, pero podía imaginar cuan infinitamente hermoso era.

Ella comenzó a hablarle cuando entraba en su habitación en el hospital pero él jamás respondía. Ni siquiera cuando le pregunto porque lo hacía.

Y sintió nuevamente, mucho más profundo, más confuso, más aterrador pero también fue maravilloso. Y supo que aunque quiso a su maestro, no conoció el amor hasta ese momento.

Esa carta en particular provocó una sensación extraña en su estomago, él tampoco supo porque siguió visitándola en el hospital pero nunca le dio demasiada importancia al asunto, lo tomo como un instinto hacia una persona de su edad y ya.

Pero eso no explicaba la sensación que le recorría.

-¿Anko me amo?

-Tan intenso como no tiene idea, señor, pero Anko sabía que eso no era posible, que usted nunca la vería de la misma forma. Creyó que usted pensaría que estaba confundida, que era el agradecimiento que sentía hacia usted la que hacia imaginar sentimientos. Por eso tomo una decisión, pero eso usted ya lo sabe.

-¿Cuánto falta para que esta historia termine?- Preguntó, ocultando su desesperación.

-No lo sé, no lo sé. Siguen viviendo, así que aun no puede terminar. Pero si sé cuando yo dejare de venir a entregarle cartas. En dos noches, cuando todos hayan regresado a la aldea. Yo estaré aquí por última vez.

-¿No volveré a verte nunca?

-Eso dependerá de usted. Si quiere verme lo hará, sino, puede intentar olvidarme.

-¿Porqué piensas que quiero olvidarte?

-Porque aun no conoce el resto de las cartas…señor.

Y las hojas le cubrieron, llevándolo a donde Kakashi no conocía, pero deseaba ir.

* * *

**Lo sé, es corto, pero les prometo que el el siguiente se sorprenderan, que es la penultima carta que, como ya lo dijo Yora, entregara. Y ni hablar de la ultima.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por sus review a txiki, Isa-san, Pichicoy, ANBU-INU, Thanatoz y a –xburbuja- me han sido de gran apoyo en estos días sin actualizar. Verán, estuve no con un bloqueo, sino con una insatisfacción porque no lograba que el capitulo tuviera el impacto que esperaba, pero al final decidí modificar un poquito los hechos y hacerlas esperar con la identidad de Yora un poco más. Respondiendo al comentario de –xburbuja- que sé le interesa a todas, no, Yora no es de otra época, su tiempo es el presente. Así que si pensaban que venia del futuro a ayudar a Kakashi y Anko pues no. Tampoco es el hermano perdido de alguno, recuerden que tiene 23 años, Kakashi 32 y Anko 30, si fuera el hermano pues tendría que ser mayor que ellos. Ummm tengo la ligerísima sospecha de que soy mala XD**

* * *

Ver a Lee dormir era una de las cosas más maravillosas que había visto hacia algún tiempo; le hacía saber que todo estaba bien. Y aunque consolar a Gai era la tarea más frustrante que había realizado jamás, aun más que soportar sus retos para ver quien era mejor, no se quejaba y seguía diciendo el " ya, ya" mientras Gai se deshidrataba sobre su hombro. ¿Cómo un hombre podía llorar tanto? Tenía que ser inhumano.

Anko, faltaba Anko. Esos malditos se estaban divirtiendo con ella mientras el equipo de búsqueda aun no los encontraba. Si bien ya no rescatarían a nadie, aun merecían pagar por lo que les habían hecho.

Y quería volver a ver a Anko, más que nunca. Esa noche era la última y ella debería estar en la aldea. Casi no podía esperar al medio día para leer una carta más.

No quería pensar que lo que decía era verdad, no podría soportar que Anko hubiera amado al niño que fue. Porque entonces tendría que vivir con un secreto aun más grande. Jamás le confesó que era él quien se ocultaba tras la mascara para protegerla de su estupidez.

Demasiadas cosas, demasiado tiempo juntos, demasiados recuerdos y dolor compartido lo llevaron a cometer un error que le costo la inocencia a una niña. También él era muy joven en aquel entonces, pero no quería esconderse tras esa excusa.

Cuantas veces le hubiera gustado acercarse a Anko sin llevar una mascara, cuantas veces se mordió la lengua para no crear una amistad al crecer, cuantas le regaño y se mostró distante para que creyera que su presencia era molesta. Siempre la alejó de sí mismo porque sabía que a la larga terminaría provocándole nuevamente un daño.

Y fingió que nada pasaba, se mintió y convenció de que era algo ya olvidado por ella.

Pero las cartas llegaron, mofándose de él y de todos sus intentos por no verla como antes, por olvidar que aquellos días en su infancia habían sido uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

Tenían doce y catorce años, si bien no eran ya niños, tampoco habían alcanzado una madurez completa.

O quizá si, Kakashi había perdido a sus padres cuando pequeño, se enfrentó a la muerte de su mejor y primer amigo, fue entrenado como un ninja que creía que no se debían tener sentimientos. Anko era huérfana, pasó por muchas cosas y…

Y era tonto esconderse tras eso, recordar el porque de las cosas. Ya no importaba. Si Anko lo amo o no, no podía decirle nada. Todo seguiría igual. Era seguro que Anko ya lo había olvidado. No había razón para cambiar algo.

Finalmente Gai se tranquilizó y Kakashi utilizó eso como una salida para escapar de sus recuerdos.

Fue a las puertas de la aldea mucho más temprano del medio día, esa mañana ya había dejado de ayudar en la academia y pronto volvería a sus labores de ninja. Pero mientras tanto podía disfrutar de la paz que pronto terminaría.

Con asombro vio a Yora parado en medio de la salida. Tenía el cuerpo ligeramente virado y miraba hacia fuera con gesto cansado. Desilusionado. Incluso de sus ojos había desaparecido aquella chispa alegre y contagiosa que siempre lo acompaño.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Parece ser que, sin importar la hora a la que llegue, tú siempre estarás antes.

Yora le sonrío en respuesta, y aquella sonrisa no era ni la mitad de bonita que las usuales. Sentía una obligación de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no entendía porque ni como.

Iruka era su amigo desde hace mucho más tiempo, apenas y conocía a Yora, pero si los comparara, lamentablemente tenía que admitir que Yora estaba siendo un amigo mucho más importante, más apreciado.

-Quería despedirme de la aldea, el sol se ve hermoso desde el bosque, pero estas puertas lo hacen maravilloso. Aun si las mismas tienen una nostalgia casi asfixiante.

-¿Despedirte, te marchas?- Su cuerpo se movió sin permiso y dio un paso hacia Yora. Y él volvió a sonreírle de aquella forma deprimente que lo estaba desgarrando.

-Le dije que entregaría una carta más.- Dijo, sacándola del su bolso y jugando con ella entre sus dedos sin dársela.- Jamás respondió una sola carta…hubiera deseado que lo hiciera…siquiera su nombre en un pedazo habría bastado.

Nunca pensó que aquellas cartas, que tantas penas le estaba trayendo, fueran a ser extrañadas. No quería dejar de recibirlas si eso significaba ver a Yora ¿Tan profundamente se había metido el chico, tanto aprecio le tenia? Ya no le importaba saber quien era el padre del chico, aquel que enviaba las cartas, ni siquiera quería saber porque se empeñaban en que conociera la historia. Pero Yora era un buen amigo y sabía que si lo dejaba ir, jamás volvería a verlo.

-¿Aun quiere saber quien soy, señor?- Preguntó y Kakashi se sorprendió por eso.-Le diré todo cuanto deseé si así usted lo quiere.- Se mordió el labio y a no pudo parecerle más desesperado. El chico estaba muriendo en vida.- Después de todo, será la última vez que lo vea.

-¿Por qué? Nada te impide volver alguna vez.

-Si hay algo que lo hace, señor: Las cartas. Esa no es su historia señor Hatake, tampoco es la de Anko…mi padre…secretos que si conoce no podré regresar, pero aun así quiero contarle.-Tomó aire, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras. Kakashi lo miró con cautela ¿Era esa la historia de su padre? ¿O era su padre quien no lo dejaba volver?

-Si decido no saber nada ¿regresaras?

Yora negó con la cabeza tranquilamente.

-Aunque quiero volver a verlo, señor, me temo que deseo más que usted conozca la verdad.

Kakashi se llevó las manos al rostro con frustración. Salio de la aldea rápidamente y Yora le siguió sin preguntar. Con algunos metros de distancia separándolos, Kakashi no dejaba de sentirse intranquilo. Pero aun cuando siguió andando por varios minutos sin decir palabra, Yora no le cuestionó. Tan sólo esperaba hasta que Kakashi decidió parar su caminar, más lejos de la aldea que nunca.

-Todo este asusto de las cartas comienza a cansarme. ¿Quién eres Yora? Necesito saberlo, pero no quiero que si me lo dices dejes la aldea. Ya no soporto tantos misterios.- No giró a verlo, no tenía caso verle la cara a Yora para saber lo que hacía, sus gestos se habían vuelto tan predecibles que diría con seguridad que el chico tendría los ojos cerrado y una expresión de dolor.

Casi un minuto después Yora estaba abrazándolo por la espalda, con la cabeza pegada a su cuerpo, Kakashi ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Yora era al menos una cabeza más baja que él. Pero aturdido por la acción no se movió. En realidad contuvo la respiración y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Luego Yora estaba riendo, soltándolo y dando la vuelta para encararlo.

-No estoy enamorado de usted así que por favor no se asuste. Tampoco me gustan los hombres.

-Yo respeto a todos.- Aclaró pero recordó que era muy posible que Yora estuviera enamorado de Anko.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Quería un recuerdo antes de marcharme.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tendiéndole el sobre que había olvidado que sostenía. Kakashi no hizo ningún movimiento de tomarlo y Yora le sonrío, de esa forma pura y alegre que parecía haber perdido.- No me iré aun, tómelo.

Confiando en su palabra sujetó la carta pero enseguida la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, aun no quería leerla si eso significaba saber la verdad y que luego las cosas con Yora cambiaran.

-Hoy llega Anko, me gustaría verla pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Sé que debí habérselo dicho antes pero… Anko no puede saber que he estado aquí, al menos no por ahora, es muy pronto. Además se molestara conmigo cuando se entere que he venido a verle.

-¿Porqué Anko no quiere que nos vemos?- Por favor, no un secreto más, no lo soportaría. Y Yora le sonrío, medio divertido medio con temor.

-No usted y yo… todo es muy complicado y no puedo hablar. Por favor comprenda.

-Lo hago, pero no sé que pensar. Todo esto ha ido muy lejos ya.

-¿Confía en mi, señor?

Kakashi suspiró.

-En contra del sentido común, confió en ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente creo que debo hacerlo.

Si pensó que la sonrisa de Yora era hermosa, estaba equivocado. Era deslumbrante como nunca antes. Y sus ojos brillaban cristalinos.

-Quiero que sepa, señor, que los momentos que he estado con usted nunca los podré olvidar. Y aun cuando apenas si es mayor como para ser mi hermano, le admiro mucho.

-Yora…

-Yora.- Repitió sonriendo, interrumpiendo cualquier comentario.- Ojala al menos pudiera decirle mi verdadero nombre. Tendré que conformarme con que me recuerde como Yora Daisuke, y espero que como algo más que un mensajero.

-Eres mucho más que un mensajero, Yora. Si me dejaras ayudarte, no que pasa, pero si me permitieras…

-Puedo cuidarme solo, lo he hecho toda mi vida.- Le sonrío nuevamente.- No puedo creer que no descubriera quien es mi padre, pero al fin que, era lógico que no lo supiera, después de todo, yo mismo me encargue de eso. Es curioso como los planes cambian al conocer a una persona ¿no lo cree?

-Si es tu padre quien escribe las cartas, entonces yo debería conocerlo, pero no puedo.

-Podría decirse que es un amigo de la niñez, pero no me haga caso. Ya no se como hablar sin delatar la verdad…..conozco a un chico.- Dijo en un susurro, como si le hecho de decirlo fuera bastante grave.- Es muy joven, apenas diecisiete años pero sabe muchas cosas… ¿usted sabe que hace un escritor? Habla más allá de las palabras.

-¿Él es escritor?- Preguntó, aquello no tenía sentido y no entendía porque Yora lo mencionaba, pero si lo hacia debía ser importante para Yora. O al menos lo tenían las últimas palabras. De nuevo eso, Yora quería decirle algo pero no tenía permitido hacerlo. Más allá de las palabras…

-No, no lo es. Él es… diferente. Y estoy seguro de que nada le gustaría más que conocerlo a usted.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Escuche sin preguntar, no puedo decir, no debo hacerlo aun cuando lo deseo. Comprenda mi temor, ha sido mucho tiempo solo.

-Desearía que confiaras en mí como yo en ti. Dices no tener permitido hablar, pero no me dejas protegerte.

-Porque es usted mismo quien no me deja responderle.- Kakashi quiso replicar ero pero Yora le sonrío ¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando sus ojos reflejaban tanto dolor?- Usted pregunta, pero si supiera, preferiría no haberlo hecho. Quizá exagero, pero no tengo un corazón de hierro ¿sabe? No podría soportar una mirada de odio. Y aunque el tiempo que le he conocido me dice que no me odiará, quiero protegerme una vez más. Y si eso significa desaparecer, lo haré. Al menos hasta que conozca su reacción. Ya se lo dije, si desea verme luego, lo hará. Depende de usted, no de mí.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y Kakashi lo miró alarmado.

-No te vayas aun.

-Tengo años retrasado para esto, debo partir. Sólo hágame un favor ¿quiere? Cuide mucho a Anko, sus sonrisas valen más que cualquier tesoro, no la haga sufrir.

Luego, el aire soplo y las hojas hicieron un circulo a su alrededor. Kakashi extendió su mano, pero era tarde, ya se había ido.

Se quedó parado un instante hasta tener la fuerza para sentarse bajo un árbol, y en realidad, deseaba dormir y que al despertar se encontrara con que todo aquello había sido un sueño.

Con un suspiro y ojos cerrados se palpó la carta bajo su ropa, sabía con exactitud lo que decía así que no le interesaba. Ojala tuviera el valor de romperla y ahorrarse leer la mayor estupidez que había hecho, ya bastante tenía con no poder borrarlo de su memoria.

Calmó su respiración y durmió profundamente.

Cuando despertó fue por un quejido y un golpe sordo. Estaba oscuro a su alrededor y no se veía nada. Se había dormido por horas y ahora la noche le rodeaba. Se levantó algo preocupado por el sonido y trato de enfocar su vista.

Cuando lo hizo pudo ver a una figura parada frente a un cuerpo en el suelo. Y ésta al verlo se apresuro a correr. Quiso correr tras ella pero la persona en la hierba le era mucho más importante.

Se acercó y la examinó con cuidado. Esta herida por todo su cuerpo, sus ropas desgarradas y el cabello sucio; y una profunda marca bajo su costilla de la que no dejaba de brotar sangre.

Por inercia convoco a sus perros y en medio de humo aparecieron todos.

-Sigan a un aldeano, debe tener la sangre de Anko. Quiero que le traigan sano y le lleven a la aldea.- Pronuncio con voz helada, quien se atrevió a hacer aquello a Anko lo iba a pagar.

Enseguida todos se movieron, menos Pakkun que olfateaba el aire.

-Hay un olor más aquí.- Kakashi recordó a Yora mientras Pukkun le miraba sorprendido.- Ese olor... es imposible.

Kakashi miró a Pakkun idiotizado, era verdad, él tenía cierta habilidad con los olores. Podía saber quien era el padre de Yora, quien enviaba las cartas. Pero Anko se quejó entre la casi inconciencia y Kakashi la tomo en brazos.

-Luego, ahora quiero a quien le hizo esto a Anko.

-No repitas la historia, Kakashi, no arruines años de separación.

Kakashi ya no escuchó, tenía que llevar a Anko al hospital de inmediato y pedir ayuda de ninjas, confiaba en que su equipo de canes bastaría pero aquella no era su misión y debía avisar.

Cuando llegó con ella fue atendido de inmediato, y separado también.

Estaba preocupado por Anko, no podía evitar sentir lo mismo que hacia tanto tiempo, sabía que no debía sentir nada pero quizá había sido la presencia de Yora la que había hecho que todo aquello despertara. Le debía mucho a ese chico.

Cuando lo dejaron pasar nuevamente, Anko estaba dormida pero sus heridas se veían casi curadas, aunque su torso estaba completamente vendado, señalando que la herida de su costado aun era grave.

No sabía que haría cuando tuviera al culpable pero seguramente perdería el control. Sujeto una de sus pálidas manos y removió un mechón de su frente.

Quería verle abrir los ojos, verla sonreír, aunque ya no tuviera su mascara ANBU en la que ocultarse.

Ojala le viera como cuando eran niños, con aquellos ojos tan hermosos y puros, llenos de confianza. No sabía como Anko pudo confiar en él después de lo que le pasó con su maestro pero lo hizo. El alma de Anko era demasiado bondadosa.

Pensado que era mejor enfrentar a sus demonios sacó la carta. Hasta esa parte conocía la historia, quizá era por eso que Yora se había ido y no solamente por la llegada de Anko. Lo que sea que le siguiera a esa nota, el chico no había tenido el valor de decírselo en persona.

_Ya no era una niña, lo supo cuando todas esas emociones la recorrieron, había madurado y ahora conocía más de la vida. La edad ya no importaba, era una mujer ahora. Y así tomo una decisión._

_Sabía que en algunos años tendría que pasar, y si así iba a suceder, quería que al menos fuera especial._

_Quería que aquel chico la tomara como mujer, que tomara su cuerpo como no permitiría que lo hiciera ningún otro hombre. Esa vez era amor verdadero, nadie podía decir lo contrario. _

_Pero le dolía saber que él no sentía lo mismo, y que jamás volvería a verlo. Por eso se lo pidió la noche anterior a salir del hospital. Pero él negó con la cabeza. No lo culpaba y sabía que aquella sería su primera respuesta. _

_Tuvo que decirle que no confiaba en nadie más para que lo hiciera, y que sabía que nunca podría tener un mejor recuerdo que aquel. Le dijo que no se quitara la mascara si eso quería, que a ella no le importaba. Y aun cuando quería ver el rostro del chico, le mintió al decirle que no quería conocerlo, que prefería mantenerlo como un héroe._

_Fue cuando, tomando su mano, le preguntó si acaso él no le quería al menos un poco. Él no hablaba, pero no hizo falta porque sentirlo temblar fue suficiente. Tuvo que contener su felicidad al saber que él también sentía algo por ella. _

_El chico le acarició el rostro y los parpados para hacer que los cerrase, luego se los cubrió con una de las vendas que guardaba en equipo de ANBU y cuando lo hubo hecho, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las llevó a su rostro descubierto ya. _

_No podía verlo pero si tocarlo. Aquella noche jamás la olvidaría. _

_No volvió a verle jamás, pero aun al pasar los años, siguió enamorada de él. Siempre, sin importar la edad, incluso cuando su cuerpo se trasformo en el de una mujer ella aun le amo. _

Kakashi bajó la carta. Anko le amaba, pensó con el pecho cubierto en algo tibio, que se congelo enseguida, no, Anko no le amaba, amaba a aquel extraño. No a él.

Anko se movió en sueños y abrió los ojos con pesadez, enfocándolos en él, mirándolo extrañada, aunque luego terminara por sonreírle abiertamente.

-Kakashi ¿Qué haces aquí, pervertido?

Kakashi sonrió, seguía siendo la misma.

* * *

**Si he logrado sorprenderlas en algo, no tienen ni idea de lo que es sorprenderse, oh chicas, las siguientes cartas si que les sorprenderan. **


	7. Chapter 7

De nuevo con otro capitulo, agradezco muchísimo sus review, los leo y disfruto cada uno de ellos, me gusta responder sus preguntas y otras dejarlas con la duda. Jajaja, respecto a las sonrisas de Yora, bueno, soy hermosas, de esas que te roban el aliento, y no, no son como las de nadie, las de él son únicas, lo que maravilla a Kakashi es más bien simbólico, pero es muy pronto para entrar en detalles aun. Mientras tanto, disfruten el capitulo, palabra a palabra, no querrán saltarse nada, créanme, y sin importar lo que lean, aun no se ha terminado este fic.

* * *

-Siempre tan dulce.- Anko enarco una ceja pero no perdió su sonrisa.

-Pues disculpa sino estoy acostumbrada a tenerte cerca.- Dijo sarcástica.- ¿Te mando…

-No me ha mandado nadie.- Aclaró pero era conciente de que su presencia ahí debía de ser justificada. No era como si ellos fueran amigos así que decirle que estaba preocupado no valía gran cosa, en cambio, sólo haría que Anko sospechara algo.- Yo estaba afuera cuando te abandonaron aquí y te traje al hospital, fue suerte que no te dejaran en los limites del país como a los otros, pero supongo que fue porque sabían que no podrías llegar aquí en pie.

-¿Y debo agradecerles que me dejaran donde alguien me encontraría en un día o dos? Malditos bastardos. Pero si crees que te voy…

-No espero que me lo agradezcas, sé que no esta en ti una acción tan humana.- Sonrío bajo la mascara y Anko gruñó pero inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor de cómo se sentirán ellos cuando los atrape. Maldición, siento como si mis pulmones se desgarraran cada vez que hablo.

-Pues guarda silencio y duerme.

-No me digas que hacer, ninja de…

-Basta de maldecir por hoy ¿Vale? Sé que estas enojada pero ya te están atendiendo y pronto podrás regresar a casa. En cuanto a los que te hicieron esto, mi escuadrón de perros ya los esta buscando, no fallarán.

-Por el bien así espero, o los castraré junto contigo.

-Es bueno saber que un par de golpes no lograron cambiar tu amor por los demás.- Demonios, en ese momento Anko podría insultar a quien quisiera y Kakashi seguiría sonriéndole, agradecido de tenerla frente a él tan sana y viva como siempre, con su carácter intacto y sin una lagrima.

-Como si pudieran conmigo, hace más que una simple tortura para deshacerse de mi encantadora persona.- Le sacó la lengua juguetonamente, Kakashi siempre había admirado que se desenvolviera así con los extraños, aun si no les abría su corazón y mostraba tal cual era, siempre tenia una mascara de felicidad para todos.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Anko.

-Ya, que lindo compañerismo y todo ese rollo pero ¿a qué hora me traerán de comer?

Kakashi se río.

Esa noche, aun cuando Pakkun no regresaba, Kakashi durmió con una paz que no había experimentado en años, y nunca lo hizo en un lugar más cómodo que aquella silla en el cuarto del hospital, junto con Anko.

Cuando despertó, le sorprendió ver a Anko durmiendo tranquilamente, no sabía exactamente porque, quizá por el carácter de ella, pero siempre había imaginado que Anko seria de dormir desparramada en la cama, con las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas y con un pequeño ronquido; pero la chica estaba con el cuerpo de lado, girado levemente hacia abajo y abrazada a una almohada que tenia su cabello esparcido.

En realidad, se veía bastante linda con su piel aperlada y su color tan exótico de cabello entre sabanas y ropa blanca.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿En que estaba pensando? Pakkun tenía razón: No debía cometer la misma estupidez de la infancia.

No comprendía porque le pasaba aquello cuando estaba con Anko, debía ser una maltita cadena, lo hizo cuando era joven porque era eso, joven y estupido, y ahora como adulto, debía sentirse así porque el recuerdo lo acechaba. El saber que no debería hacerlo probablemente estuviera alentando una parte oscura en él, deseándolo porque no podía tenerlo.

Quizá debería volver a alejarse como lo había hecho por años, ya no podía justificarse en su inexperiencia para cometer la misma tontería, tenia ya treinta y dos años cumplidos hacia poco menos de una semana y Anko tendría unos veintinueve y medio, próxima a los treinta, aún cuando su cuerpo y rostro fueran jóvenes, igual que él.

Sonriendo se preguntó si alguien que no los conociera adivinaría su edad, la última vez que una chica trato de meterse con él fue creyó que tenia no más de veintisiete. (*)

Pero, debía tener cuidado si quería quedarse ahí, ya había caminado sobre la línea de los limites cuando decidió quedarse a dormir en el hospital. Cualquier paso en falso y sería difícil regresar hacia atrás.

Cuando una enfermera entró con el desayuno y le indico que despertaría a Anko, Kakashi se ofreció para hacerlo, si la chica despertaba insultando a quien interrumpiera su sueño no quería tener que coquetearle a la enfermera para que olvidara el asunto. Siendo franco consigo mismo, no quería coquetear con nadie frente a Anko porque no deseaba que ella se formara una mala idea sobre él.

La movió suavemente del hombro y ella abrió los ojos perezosamente, haciendo una pequeña O con su boca en un leve bostezo. Recordaba cuando hacia eso de niña al despertar cada día en el hospital después de lo de su maestro, siempre creyó que se veía adorable pero al parecer ese gesto no había cambiado con el tiempo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Aun de mañana, te han traído el desayuno y la enfermera menciono que es probable que para mañana te den de alta.

-Oh bien.- Anko se sentó y esperó que Kakashi le pasara la bandeja con comida, probablemente tenía demasiado sueño como para que su cerebro reaccionara y le dijera que debía gritarle pervertido porque se quedó en la misma habitación. Entonces Kakashi decidió aprovechar eso lo máximo posible.

-Estuve pensando que quizá deberías mudarte conmigo, mientras mejoras.- Era una mentira, no lo pensó hasta que lo dijo, pero le parecía correcto asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Siempre había tratado de cuidarla desde la distancia porque desde que durmió con ella cuando niños, sentía que era su deber protegerla, pero había fallado y por su culpa Anko había sido torturada y ahora posaba en una cama de hospital.

Anko se encogió de hombros mientras arrancaba un pedazo de pan.

-Si esas son las órdenes.- Aún si lo fueran, Anko habría replicado. De verdad debía ser muy temprano para ella.

-No, nadie lo ha ordenado. Sólo creí que debes recuperarte y necesitas de compañía que te atienda.- Anko ahora si lo miraba extrañada, cada vez despertando un poco más.

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie, soy capaz de cuidarme sola. Y si quisiera a alguien, no seria contigo precisamente.

-¿Por qué no? Somos compañeros, se supone que nos cuidemos.

-¿Cuidarnos? ¿Y donde estuviste mientras era golpeada y azotada?- Eso mismo se preguntaba Kakashi, había sido tan irresponsable.

-Lo siento, no…

-Estaba siendo sarcástica, idiota ¿Por qué iba a culparte? No seas tonto.- Kakashi no dijo nada, pero una parte de él se sentía mejor.- Mira, sé que lo haces por ayudar y todo, y es muy bondadoso de tu parte, aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Pero no quiero la lastima de nadie, me he valido sola desde pequeña y puede que no te lo parezca, pero soy lo suficiente madura para cuidarme perfectamente.

-Lo sé, y no siento lastima por ti. Pero quiero ayudar.

Anko suspiro y lo miro calculadoramente, luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Déjame pensarlo. Da un paseo o ve a trabajar y vuele al rato para que te de una respuesta.

Kakashi salió del hospital con una leve sonrisa, sabía que debía sentirse mal pero realmente no podía evitarlo. Estaba tan feliz de que Anko estuviera bien que se encontraba en una especie de letargo, un sueño profundo.

Lamentablemente era conciente de que no debió decirle que fuera a su casa, y su parte racional le gritaba que lo mejor era que Anko rechazara su oferta. Pero se consolaba diciendo que ya la había invitado y no había marcha atrás, que de lo que sucediera él ya no tenia la culpa.

No olvidaba lo que hizo de joven, no podría, Anko había sido su primera mujer, pero tenia la seguridad de que eso no volvería a pasar porque ya no eran tan jóvenes, ya no pensaban de la misma manera, y aún si Anko seguía siendo la misma chica con su personalidad intacta que tanto le había gustado, él si había cambiado y ya no esperaba que Anko volviera a amarlo.

Además Yora había dicho que todavía amaba a ese niño, Anko soñaba con el hombre en el que se convirtió el joven que conoció, alguien que no era él; y si supiera quien era realmente ya no sentiría lo mismo. La verdad, era que lo mejor sería que Anko nunca lo supiera, así nunca dejaría de amar a ese niño y ella no cambiaria, porque si, para ser franco, deseaba que Anko nunca cambiara. Así le había atraído y así quería que siguiera siendo.

Porque era así podría ser complicado para otras personas ya que ellos eran totalmente opuestos. Y mucha gente había visto los continuos regaños hacia Naruto por su comportamiento ¿Cómo podrían comprender que era precisamente eso lo que había hecho que le gustara? ¿Qué había sido un niño solitario por mucho tiempo a causa de ser huérfano, hasta que la conoció a ella?

Después de todo, ella había tenido tragedias peores y mientras estaba acostada en esa cama de hospital aún le sonreía.

La verdad, esperaba mucho y nada al mismo tiempo.

En fin, su "descanso" había terminado y ahora le tocaban misiones reales.

Iruka, ya casi recuperado del todo-aunque aún tenía algunos moretones y el brazo se recomponía de haber sido fracturado-estaba de nuevo otorgando las misiones.

Cuando entró le dio cierta punzada de coraje por verlo trabajar con el brazo lastimado y teniendo que escribir con la mano izquierda dificultosamente. Pero como siempre, se tragó su carácter y saludo alegremente.

Para cuando regresó el sol se acababa de meter y sonrío tristemente al pensar que si Yora le hubiera ido a entregar alguna carta ese sería en momento en que partiría.

En la entrada al hospital se encontró a Neji, quien estaba recargado contra una pared y tenia la vista en el cielo. El chico se separó en cuanto lo vio acercarse.

-Kakashi sensei, llegó esta carta para usted con un mensajero hoy a medio día.- Dijo entregándosela.

Sus pulmones se cerraron por si solos y sintió la boca seca. Sabía que las cartas continuarían, pero las últimas palabras le habían afectado. Esa era la hora de Yora, el medio día. El chico realmente tenía una fijación con los medios.

-¿Fue Yora?- Preguntó confiando en que Neji recordara al chico del hospital.

-No, un mensajero contratado, dijo que le pidieron entregar la carta específicamente al medio día a usted, y en caso de no encontrarlo se me diese a mí.- Explicó con el ceño fruncido, era bien sabido que le molestaba de sobremanera no comprender algo.

-Si, Yora me pidió el primer día que le dijera a alguien de mi confianza por sino me encontraba.- Aclaró y palpó la carta disimuladamente.

-Me dijeron que lo encontraría aquí. Y también que Anko san ha estado preguntando por usted. Con su permiso, yo me retiro.

Neji hizo una reverencia y Kakashi suspiró antes de entrar al hospital. Le pidió a una enfermera que lo dejara ver a Anko a pesar de que las horas de visita ya habían pasado. Y Kakashi siempre había tenido muy buena suerte con las mujeres.

Mientras esperaba tomo la carta y la abrió ansiosamente.

_Tan delicada y hermosa _

_¿Cómo podía pasar una niña por algo así?_

_Pero no, ella ya no era un niña, en realidad, su niñez fue dejada de lado hacia muchos años, como la de cada ninja. Salían de la academia a los doce años y se les permitía matar. Realmente, ya no había niños en ese lugar._

_La única manera de ser llamados como niños era por su cuerpo._

_Su cuerpo, que rápidamente cambio._

_Su pecho había crecido desasido en muy poco tiempo, antes de que pudiera siquiera asimilarlo. _

_Y no fue su único cambio. _

_Habló con el rey, le contó, le dijo casi todo, sin decir como era la mascara del chico que la visitaba al hospital. El rey debió sospechar quien de todos los jovencitos que había sido asignado a esa misión fue, pero no podía confirmarlo y ella le pidió dejarlo. _

_Después de todo, creía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada a ese joven, ella lo había pedido y ella lo pagaría. _

_Pidió ayuda y el rey hizo lo que creyó mejor. La mandó a otra aldea aprovechando que no tenía a nadie y no preguntaría por ella, y a los pocos que lo hicieran les mentiría. _

_Pasó largos meses en un pueblo tranquilo del cual se enamoro._

_No le dolía, no sufría, se había enamorado de aquel ser._

_De aquel niño._

_El que daría a luz._

_Su hijo._

Una fuerza lo jalo y miro hacia el frente. Una enfermera estaba zarandeándolo y él no podía comprender sus palabras.

-Señor Hatake,señor Hatake, he dicho que la señorita le espera.

Al ver que no respondía lo jalo para levantarlo y lo llevo consigo del brazo mientras él apretaba la carta en su puño. Abrió la puerta de una habitación y le dejo adentro con Anko, quien le sonreía sentada en la cama.

_-"Conozco a un chico".- Dijo en un susurro, como si el hecho de decirlo fuera bastante grave.- "Es muy joven, apenas diecisiete años pero sabe muchas cosas…¿Usted sabe que hace un escritor? Habla más allá de las palabras"_

_-"¿Él es escritor?"_

_-"No, no lo es. Él es… diferente. Y estoy seguro de que nada le gustaría más que conocerlo a usted"_

Anko tenía un hijo.

Tenia que ser el chico que Yora dijo, porque tendría precisamente diecisiete años si vivía.

Entonces comprendió que ni siquiera sabia si ese niño había sobrevivido, Anko tendría trece años en el momento de tenerlo y su cuerpo era muy joven para soportarlo.

Se aferró a que Anko era fuerte para que le diera esperanza.

¿Pero esperanza de que? Sencillamente no sabía como sentirse al respecto.

-Oye pervertido ¿No piensas saludarme? Que grosero, pero ya que, tendré que soportarte un rato, ya que acepto irme contigo a tu casa.

Kakashi asintió en silencio, ya no sabiendo si deseaba tenerla cerca.

_"Debe haber notado ya que la historia, aunque hable de ustedes, no es suya"_

Recordó las palara de Yora, esa no era la historia de Anko, ni la de Kakashi, era la de ese niño.

* * *

(*) Francamente ¿Soy la única que ha notado que Kakashi parece no envejecer? No muestra su cara, ¡pero no tiene ni una maldita arruga! Y Anko…puff! Ya quisiera yo tener su cuerpo y rostro, como probablemente cualquiera de nosotras. Así que no me culpen por mencionar esto como algo importante, después de todo les he colocado una edad que no suele usarse en los fics para un romance, nunca no pasan de 24 años, y eso como mucho porque generalmente son 17 y 18.

¿Se fijaron que en ningún momento Kakashi describió al niño como su hijo, sino como el hijo de Anko? Es porque aunque sabe que es suyo, no puede comprender que tenga un hijo.

Y ahora ya sabemos el propocito de Yora, llevar la historia, pero ¿Que relacion tiene Yora con ese chico? A mi me gusta el shonen ai ¿Estará Yora enamorado del hijo de Kakashi? (baba *¬*)O al contrario ¿Será de Anko? Imaginando que este vivo (lo siento, pero saben que me gusta el drama)

En fin, un personaje más agregado a la historia. Vivo o no, espero que les guste cuando el hijo aparesca o se le recuerde.


	8. Chapter 8

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en esa situación, en realidad nunca había sido un deseo suyo, quizá fuera porque él no tuvo un padre.

Realmente, no deseó ser padre porque no quería que su hijo sufriera lo mismo que él. Pero él no se suicidaría dejando solo a su hijo, no él. Y no guardaba rencor a su padre por dejarlo solo sin nadie, muchos pensarían que odiaría al hombre que lo dejo sin el cuidado y cariño de ninguna figura paterna, pero lo cierto era que no lo hacia.

Y quién lo diría, ahora él…

¡Qué idiota fué!

Había embarazado a Anko cuando era tan joven.

Caminando frente hacia el hospital, trataba de pensar que no le había arruinado la vida a tan linda niña, pero sabía que esas sonrisas de Anko no siempre eran verdaderas, que muchas eran para ocultar el dolor que su maestro había dejado; sin embargo a cada paso se preguntaba un poco más a fondo si lo que él hizo influyó.

O pensar que como antes, la carta que recibió era verdadera, que Anko realmente amaba a su hijo, pero, no podía evitar pensar que Anko tenía su vida en la aldea, y con ella no había ningún joven adolescente.

Que surrealista era aquello, Anko aun no cumplía sus treinta años y ya tenia un hijo de diecisiete.

Para distraerse, mientras se recargaba en la pared del hospital, pensó en lo cerca que estaba el cumpleaños de Anko, debían faltar unas tres semanas ya.

Luego, se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de sus pensamientos y cuál era el grado de su nerviosismo. Pero esperó un poco más y tomo aire profundamente, preparándose para ver salir a Anko en cualquier momento por las puertas. Quizá sería más caballeroso ir a buscarla hasta adentro, pero sería también más peligroso para su ya dañada salud mental.

De verdad, tener a Anko cerca con las culpas del pasado asechándolo iba a ser muy difícil.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando la invito a ir a su casa?

En nada.

Sólo estupideces.

Aunque no por ello comprendía porque Anko lo había aceptado. Ella era impulsiva, pero no tonta, ni le gustaba depender de nadie.

Dejó de divagar, regañándose por comenzar a crear esperanzas sobre que Anko lo hiciera porque de alguna manera, ella también sentía un llamado hacia Kakashi como lo hacía ella hacía él.

Su imaginación debía estar buscando una excusa tonta para…

Para idioteces, sólo para eso. Por favor, sólo quería dejar de pensar, acallar a su conciencia, a sus deseos, a sus miedos y sentimientos por unos minutos, sólo un poco de paz, por favor. Después de todo lo que había hecho en su vida por la aldea y sus habitantes _merecía_ algo de paz.

¿Pero qué hizo por Anko? Casi se ríe de sólo pensarlo, y quizá aquello que le estaba ocurriendo era lo que realmente se merecía y aquella angustia era realmente una bendición para lo que debería ocurrirle.

Y después, una parte de él, malditamente perversa, sentía algo de calor por tener algo que lo unía a Anko, por haber vivido momentos a su lado cuando joven, por quizá, el hecho de que Anko había sido uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que guardaba de su infancia, de los únicos.

¿Seria por eso que sentía una atracción hacia Anko? Y eso no significaba que era una de esas atracciones pasional, simplemente que Anko le llamaba la atención, obviamente por lo vivido en el pasado. Pensar otra cosa era simplemente ridículo.

Anko apareció por la puerta caminando lentamente hacia él y Kakashi estuvo seguro de que no estaba preparado para pasar por eso. No se daría la vuelta como un cobarde, pero, no tenía ningún miedo, pero no estaba listo, no sabía como debía actuar.

-Hola pervertido.- Tanto su fuete voz como la manera de llamarlo hicieron que más de una persona volteara a verlos, pero Kakashi estaba tan acostumbrado a llamar la atención desde que fue maestro de Naruto que no le importó.

-Hola Anko

Anko pareció no notarlo, pero Kakashi se dio cuenta de que no sabía siquiera como debería de llamarla.

-¿Y bien, qué sigue?

-Yo debo ir a trabajar, pero tú puedes quedarte en mi departamento e ir conociéndolo, sólo tenemos que ir al tuyo por ropa y las cosas que creas necesitar.

-Ieee Ibiki se ofreció a llevarlas- Anko ya estaba caminando, lento por su salud, pero en ella la lentitud parecía más un estado de relajación así que su cara se suavizó.

-¿Le dijiste a Baki que te mudarías conmigo por un tiempo?

-Ajá ¿Por qué no? ¡Somos amigos!

Claro que sabía eso, es decir, se sentía responsable de ella desde que la conoció, lógicamente siguió sus pasos y conocía lo que hacia comúnmente, a quien veía y quien le agradaba.

-El tipo tiene una mente realmente sádica a veces, le he aprendido bastante.- Anko se hecho a reír a carcajadas y más gente comenzó a mirarlos, luego, al reconocerla, siguieron su camino, sabiendo ya como era su actitud y que no le gustaba que la gente se le quedara mirando mucho, asustados por lo que podría pasarles.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que llamas la atención?- Gracias a la mascara, por esconder su pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ah? ¿Lo hago?...-Miró a su alrededor y luego le sonrío.- Me pregunto porque.- Luego comenzó a reír otra vez, aunque con menos fuerza.

En contra de su voluntad, Kakashi siguió sonriendo.

Diez minutos después, a Anko le parecía que la casa de Kakashi era poco colorida y completamente aburrida, y por supuesto que se le hizo saber, pero Kakashi ya se esperaba algo así y también que le sacara la lengua. Se preguntó a si mismo si Anko llegaría a tenerle tanta confianza para dejar de actuar alguna vez y abrirse con un poco más de sinceridad hacia él. No importaban los demás, bastaba con que se abriera a él.

Finalmente tuvo el valor de hacerle la pregunta que tanto había deseado pero que a también había temido saber, era como un cosquilleo en el vientre, porque definitivamente que en ese momento no tuviera mucho aire y que al verla sintiera vértigo tenia que ser por esa pregunta.

-¿Porqué aceptaste venir a vivir conmigo?- Anko dejó de examinar y giro a verlo seria que a Kakashi se le fue un poco la voz.- Me alegra que entraras en razón y aceptaras que necesitas ayuda en tus cuidados.- Anko sólo bufó y se dejo caer sobre la cama, eso le dio ánimos de seguir hablando ahora completamente relajado. También ayudo que Anko se viera…_correcta _en su cama, porqué él era un caballero y no era correcto que fuera la mujer la que durmiera en el sofá.- Hablo en serio, es bueno que estés aquí, así podré asegurarme de que estarás bien, no sabemos si los que te hicieron esto regresen.- No regresarían y eso lo sabían muy bien, pero aún se sentía responsable por cuidar de ella, aunque eso Anko jamás lo sabría- Pero no eres una persona que tome las cosas a la ligera, aun cuando pueda parecerlo. Así que ¿Por qué?

Anko lo miró fijamente y luego se dejo caer completamente sobre la cama, con los pies balanceándose ligeramente sobre el nivel del piso y los brazos extendidos, mirando el techo ya sin prestarle atención y guardando silencio por los que parecieron tantos segundos que Kakashi se preguntó si le respondería.

-Kakashi kuuuun.- Soltó una suave risita y sonrío seria pero relajada. Luego, sólo se quedo seria.- Me hubiera sido fácil quedarme con Ibiki, seguido parece querer asesinarme y yo no puedo dejar de gritarle lo aburridamente serio que es la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no esta torturando a alguien. Y en el fondo, si llegas a ser de su agrado, te muestra que es una gran persona ¿Sabias que tiene un hermano lindísimo? Muy apuesto, pero también muy joven lamentablemente.- Giró la cabeza para verlo y le sonrío, luego viro su cuerpo colocándose de lado y apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano.- Si, hubiera sido mucho más fácil irme con él, nos hubiéramos terminado casi matando a diario, pero seria divertido. Y aun así, decidí venir contigo porque me recuerdas mucho a una persona, creo que es la forma en que me tratas: Distante pero con algo…diferente.- Se puso a reír y dejo caer completamente sobre la cama de nuevo.- Si te atreves a decirme loca te castraré, lo juro.

Kakashi no supo como debería sentirse, así que simplemente camino hasta la cama y se dejó caer a su lado.

-Bueno, al menos yo tengo más paciencia que Ibiki.

Anko se puso a reír tan fuerte que Kakashi se relajo hasta que Anko se tocó el costado izquierdo con una suave mueca.

-Ah mierda, mi costilla, joder no me hagas reír.- La dio un suave manotazo en el brazo a modo de regaño y Kakashi se sentó colocando su mano sobre la de Anko.

-¿Quieres que te coloque alguna venda o algo? Me parece que entre las medicinas que te dio Sakura esta algo para aplicártelo, además tienes pastillas para el dolor.

-No seas tonto, soy ninja, no tomaré medicamentos por algo así. Lo de aplicarme algo y vendarme ya lo haré después.-Kakashi se dejo caer a su lado, su cuerpo picando en ansiedad por moverse y alejarse de ella pero él sin escucharlo. Poco a poco el estar inmóvil hizo que fuera dándole sueño.- ¿No eres de hablar mucho, verdad?

Kakashi giró su rostro, Anko tenía los ojos cerrados como si también estuviera a punto de dormirse y los dedos de sus manos estaban cruzados sobre su vientre. Sintió mareó de sólo pensar lo que Anko había cuidado por meses ahí y su lengua le picó por decir o preguntar algo sobre eso.

-¿Te hicieron mucho daño?

Anko frunció el ceño, pero no abrió los ojos ni se puso a gritar enojada.

-Soy fuerte, no importa. He pasado por cosas mucho más duras que esto, y si he aprendido algo, es que la vida me lo recompensará.

Kakashi quiso creer que, o lo había dicho por su maestro y el conocerlo a él, o si por un embarazo tan joven y tener un hijo; porque, si Yora tenía razón, para Anko haber conocido a ese niño fue algo muy especial, aunque no más hermoso que tener un hijo.

-Anko.

-Humm…-Se removió en la cama y Kakashi sonrío.

-Será mejor que te subas a la cama, no querrás dormirte con los pies colgando de ella.

Anko hizo un ruido con la boca, como si quisiera gruñirle pero teniendo que darle la razón. Se movió con mucho pesar hasta quedar sobre la cama y se acostó de lado preparándose para dormir.

-Ya he estado fuera del Domo mucho tiempo, debo regresar.- Anko levanto dos dedos sin mover la mano para que viera que lo había escuchado y él salió antes de que su furia fuera mayor.

¿Qué tan intenso debía ser el daño para que alguien con la personalidad de Anko estuviera cansada? Esperaba que sus perros llegaran pronto. Necesitaba saber que Anko estaría a salvo para callar a su conciencia, incluyendo que ahora le decía que no era bueno mentir.

¿Pero que iba a decir? ¿Qué mientras estaba en el hospital había era casi medio día y que quería ir a la puerta principal a esperar a un mensajero para que le diera una carta, que le contaría la historia de un hijo de ella?

Ridículo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada estaba un mensajero de tez morena y aunque de apariencia común, nada en comparación con la belleza de Yora. Ni siquiera se molestó en verlo bien y lo saludo con cortesía simplemente, a lo que el hombre alrededor de sus treinta y cinco le dijo que un apuesto joven le había advertido que no llegaría puntual. La mención de Yora le reconforto y poco le falto para preguntarle al mensajero donde estaba ese joven.

Cuando se despidió, Kakashi decidió salir de la aldea hacia el lugar donde estuvo con Yora antes de verlo partir, pero el camino le parecía largo y solitario. Sencillamente no tenía la belleza de antaño.

Se dejo caer entre las raíces que sobresalían del suelo de un frondoso árbol y aunque pensó en descansar un poco para enfriar su cabeza antes de leer, no pudo resistirse más a abrir la carta.

_Casi al término del embarazo, la ya joven adolescente no podía sentirse más ansiosa, continuamente se preguntaba cuando seria el día y su interior se debatía ante el miedo de algo nuevo y el sentimiento de ser madre. Iba a tener un bebé antes de haber desarrollado un instinto y deseo maternal._

_Pero al caer la noche, la sonrisa de sus labios terminaba ganando y se olvidaba de sus temores._

_Y entonces llegó el día. La anciana a su cargo estaba preparada para atenderla en su propia casa, pero no para que el bebé naciera poco más de dos semanas antes de lo planeado, ni para que la joven no soportará el dolor. _

_Supo que algo estaba mal, aquello no era bueno y conforme atendía el parto confirmaba sus sospechas de que algo malo sucedería. _

_La chica no tenía las fuerzas para eso, ni el bebé estaba listo, pero había pasado y ahora debía prepararse para lo que seguía. _

_¿Pero como preguntar a una criatura tan pequeña y que está sola que debe elegir? ¿Cómo hacerlo ella misma cuando su corazón se dividía entre una hermosa niña que le enamoro o una criatura aún sin nacer que de nada tenía culpa alguna?_

_Y sabía que si moría el bebé, esa joven jamás se recuperaría. _

_Sin embargo…_

_Aplicó presión en un par de puntos y la chica perdió el conocimiento. No podía hacerla participe de eso._

_La mujer lloró el resto de sus actos._

Kakashi dejó caer la carta que se deslizó entre sus dedos, volando ligera con el viento un par de veces y regresando luego hasta atorarse contra su pantalón. Pero ya no importó, su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba.

Anko estaba viva. Anko.

Pero no su hijo, no el hijo de Kakashi. Por dios, había sido padre, había tenido un hijo, y lo perdió.

Sus ojos picaban y tuvo que levantarse el protector, fijando la vista en el suelo vio como sus lágrimas caían libres.

* * *

Creo que sólo así Kakashi podía reaccionar que tenia un hijo.

Una vez más, nos damos cuenta de la increíble negación de Kakashi para con Anko.

Y no esperaban que hablaran fluidamente tan pronto, verdad? Paciencia ^-^

No me regañen por que Anko no reconociera a Kakashi con su hijo por su cabello, recordemos ¿Cuántos personajes han salido de cabello blanco? En el mundo Naruto eso no es nada extraño, o el rosa, verde (ok, de verde sólo ha salido uno, pero es suficiente creo yo) incluso Anko tiene el cabello morado, así que no podíamos esperar que aunque Anko le viera el cabello al ANBU cuando niña (ya que obviamente la mascara no cubría su cabello) Es comprensible ¿no?

Una cosa más, ¿se han fijado lo mucho que repito las edades? Es porque, así como Kakashi llamaba a su hijo como el de Anko al no asimilarlo, piensa continuamente en las edades por lo increíble que le parece la situación. Ok, no sé si debo aclarar algo más, lo que si sé, es que me matarán sino actualizo rápido la próxima vez n.n

¿Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

Perdon sino agradesco a cada persona que me dejo review, pero algo tiene mi correo y no me estan llegando muchos correos, así que planeo leerlos desde el fic en cuanto publique aqui. De cualquier manera muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ^^

* * *

Kakashi sintió una mano acariciarle la cabeza y seguido el cuerpo de Anko se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él, mirándolo preocupada.

-Han pasado horas, te hemos estado buscando, finalmente te encontraron aquí y vine a verte, pero….-Se quedó callada y Kakashi la miró sorprendido hasta que ella pareció no saber manejar la situación de verlo con los ojos ya sin lagrimas pero cristalinos todavía.- ¡No soy niñera! Y digo, ya esta obscuro y estoy cansada, no es agradable que me despierten porque llaman a la puerta al no encontrarte ¡Y pensar que habías estado aquí! ¿En que demonios estabas pensando? No tengo los ánimos para cuidarte y debería ser a revés…

Kakashi dejó caer la cabeza al frente hasta reposar sien derecha en el hombro de ella, haciéndola callar después de un tartamudeo.

-Oye pervertido ¿Qué te crees que haces?- Su voz sonaba nerviosa y eso Kakashi lo agradeció, así se libro de darle una respuesta.

-Anko…

-¿Mmm?- Carraspeó la garganta y lentamente subió una mano hasta apoyarla en la espalda de él.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Alguna vez has querido ser madre?- Subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de ella y Anko se quedo estática, hasta sonreír con energía y falsedad.

-¿De que me hablas? Quedarte tanto tiempo aquí en el frío ya te afecto ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu casa y me preparas algo caliente? Digo, no esperarás que lo haga yo.- Dio dos palmaditas a su espalda y Kakashi coloco su mano izquierda sobre su muslo, sorprendiéndola nuevamente.

-¿Lo has deseado?

-Bueno, hoy estamos un poco extraños ¿verdad?- Suspiró.- Bien, en todo caso que quisiera hablar sobre mi vida privada y mis deseos, no eres mi persona favorita para hacerlo. Disculpa si te ofendo, pero no te conozco mucho.

-Comprendo.- Y de verdad lo hacia, pero eso no aminoraba el dolor que le provocaba saber que le hizo algo tan terrible siendo tan joven. Él mismo no podía perdonarse y no esperaba lograrlo nunca.

Daria su vida por tener a su hijo un momento en brazos, luego podría morir en paz y con el saber de que había vivido enteramente y sin perderse de esa experiencia.

Pero su hijo estaba muerto y nada iba a cambiarlo.

-No te he apartado de mi hombro y me estoy a arriesgando a que me veas los senos, odio usar sujetador así que debes saber bien que no lo hago, y lo hago porque no quiero moverte y espero que me digas porque estas aquí.

-Quería pensar, eso es todo.- Se retiró incomodo del cuerpo de Anko para no moléstala pero ella no parecía estarlo.

-¿Tú has deseado ser padre?

Kakashi la miró sorprendido pero le parecía lógico que lo preguntara cuando él mismo lo había hecho y ahora le decía que había recibido una mala noticia, ciertamente la peor que pudo tener.

-Nunca lo he pensado.- Mintió y claramente Anko se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Se paró y le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Ella le sacó la lengua y se puso de pie sin su ayuda. Siempre orgullosa.

-Eres una persona muy extraña. Más que yo.- Le sonrío y Kakashi se sintió flaquear ¿Cómo pudo hacerle daño a ella?- ¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Ahora qué? Ya es tarde como para estar aquí afuera, no que me de miedo ni nada pero debes tener hambre, vamos a que buscar un puesto donde comer.

Anko le tomó de la mano y Kakashi se sintió fatal. Culpable.

Cuando caminaban de regreso a casa ella aún seguía diciendo toda clase de cosas sin sentido que aunque a ninguno de los dos les interesaba, ambos sabían que ella lo hacia para distraerlo. Y entre mejor quería hacerlo sentir Anko, él se sentía peor al no merecerlo.

Deseaba decirle que él era aquel niño para que Anko pudiera odiarlo, después de todo era lo que se merecía.

Pero el humano es egoísta por naturaleza, siempre ansia el perdón si ha cometido e error, trata de ocultar sus defectos y muestra sonrisas falsas, busca la bondad sino la posee en su persona. Y sobretodo, busca el cariño de quien le importa.

No podía decírselo a Anko, sí, inevitablemente tendría que hacerlo en algún momento, cuando el peso de la conciencia ya no fuera soportable, pero hasta entonces escucharía a sus instintos más bajos y trataría de estar bien con Anko el tiempo que le quedara.

Porque el ver a Anko tratando de animarlo con desesperación escondida lo estaba matando. Y no era sólo aquello, era que no sentía ningún deseo por estar ahí. Quería descansar en su cama y pensar en el hijo que no tenía. Que quizá nunca pensó tener hasta entonces, pero lo tuvo, aunque no sobreviviera.

-Estas muy callado.

-Disculpa.

-Me irrita tu caballerosidad ¿No podrías gritar de vez en cuando? Exaltarte o algo. Le haría bien a tu alma, y reprimir tus deseos no es bueno para el cuerpo.- Le sonrío y entraron a la casa de Kakashi.- Que descanses pervertido, y si entras cuando esté dormida te castraré.-Le sonrío y se fue a la habitación.

Kakashi sonrío para si mismo y se quitó los zapatos a puntapiés antes de dejarse caer sobre el viejo sillón, demasiado cansado para otra cosa. Quizá tenía asuntos que tratar y había descuidado terriblemente el trabajo, pero no quería pensar en eso.

La idea de un hijo suyo regresaba a su mente sin poder evitarlo y sentía que se quebraría en cualquier momento. La mención de la muerte de sus amigos y compañeros era siempre duro de afrontar pero como ninja había aprendido a ocultar sentimientos como aquel.

Pero un hijo.

Un hijo es todo. No había preparación que pudieran darle para afrontar la idea de perder un hijo. Luego, se preguntaba si le dolía así también por no haberlo conocido y siempre añoraría haberlo hecho, o si por el contrario su pena era menor en ese momento porque no se había encariñado con su bebé.

Y nunca lo sabría.

Se dio cuenta además que en ocasiones, había pensado en su hijo como un varón ¿Por qué no una niña? Pudo serlo. Kamisama, ni eso sabía.

Pudo ser una niña con cabello plateado y hermosos ojos lilas, o un singular niño de cabello y ojos morados como su madre, la piel blanca como la suya o la perlada de Anko. Quizá con algún talento que pudiera desarrollar como una increíble fuerza, una sorprendente agilidad o una asombrosa inteligencia.

Y no lo tenía. Deseaba a su hijo o hija consigo y no lo tenía a su lado. La vida había sido increíblemente dura tanto con Anko como con él y no podía soportar la idea. Quería arrancarse la idea de la cabeza, deseaba olvidar ese dolor y más que nada hacer que Anko lo olvidara.

¿Por qué Yora le había llevado esa historia? ¿Por qué llevarle la historia de un hijo que jamás conocería? Confiaba en Yora y nada lo haría pensar que le había llevado esa historia para torturarlo. Confiaba en él como en ninguna otra persona y haría lo que el deseaba, aun si era continuar leyendo una historia que cada vez le provocaba más dolor.

Se quedo dormido sin notarlo y cuando despertó el sol ya se alzaba en todo su esplendor y escuchaba risas cercanas. Se levanto y camino hasta la cocina para encontrarse a Anko arrodillada en el suelo de espaladas a él.

-Eres muy suavecito y pequeño, como un peluche.

-Oye, no te he dado permiso de que me toques, si quieres hacerlo tienes que alimentarme primero. Y no estires mis mejillas, eres como aquel niño de los Nara.

-¿Pakkun?

Kakashi se acercó a ellos y vio a Pakkun tirado patas arriba en el suelo con Anko jugando con él como si fuera de trapo.

-Jefe.- Pakkun dejó rápidamente su posición y le miró de frente, pero Anko siguió sentada en el suelo.- Los hemos traído y en estos momentos los están interrogando.

-Si, pero no me han dejado ir.- Anko miró mal a Pakkun y se puso de pie junto a Kakashi.- Te están esperando.

Había pensado que cuando el momento llegara, sentiría una fuerte ira, pero no podía reaccionar al ver que Anko no estaba gritando que quería ir.

-¿No estas demasiado tranquila?

-Dormiste demasiado, idiota.- Rodó los ojos al ver que no la comprendía y se cruzó de brazos.- Pakkun no llegó solo, Ibiki vino por ti, pero estabas dormido y le tuve que decir que habías salido, ahora deben estarte buscando por la aldea como ayer, pero no quería despertarte. Si no estoy gritando es porque ya lo hice y el idiota no me dejó ir de cualquier forma.- Luego, comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos a Pakkun con el pie por ser participe de que ella no hubiera ido, pero sin ser muy fuertes para lastimarlo.

Kakashi lo pensó un momento. Anko no era una persona que se tranquilizara fácilmente. ¿Hacia cuanto que Ibiki estuvo ahí?

-¿Cuánto he dormido?

Anko dejó lo que estaba haciendo sin dificultad, al parecer no lo hacia fuerte porque le aburría que el perro no se defendiera.

¿Y porque Pakkun no estaba mordiendo a Anko? Suave, claro, o al menos alejándose. No la dañaría porque era una chica pero aun así era raro. Tenia que averiguar que le pasaba.

-Pues, casi pensamos que habías muerto. Es casi media tarde ya, o estabas muy cansado, o de verdad tenias sueño.

-¿Media tarde? Van a matarme

-Ah, y Pakkun te trajo algo, pero no me lo ha querido enseñar. Estupido perro.

Anko se fue de ahí con su indignación y Pakkun lo miro serio a lo que Kakashi se puso en cunclillas para escucharlo bajo.

-Sea lo que sea ¿no puede esperar? Quiero ir a ver a los tipos.

-Ibiki ya debe estarse encargando de eso, sabes que además de torturar como ninguno de nosotros le tiene cariño a Anko, no será nada suave. Y, lo que te tengo, te interesa mucho más.

-Bien, muéstramelo.

-Primero, ¿Tienes idea de quien era el joven que estaba contigo antes de que yo me fuera?

-Su nombre es Yora.

-Si pero ¿Sabes quien es?

Kakashi se quedó callado pensándolo un momento. Pakkun podía decirle quien era ese chico, quien era su familia, y el padre. Yora tenia el cabello negro brillante y unos grandes ojos color miel, su piel era muy blanca, alto en cierta medida y tenia veintitrés años. No conocía a nadie que pudiera ser su padre ni que se le pareciera, de verdad no lo recordaba aunque su rostro si era familiar.

Si averiguaba quien era el padre de Pakkun sabría porque el chico le había llevado la historia y porque no se le había permitido quedarse, saber quien era el hombre que quizá maltratara al chico y por eso se mostrara tan temeroso y ansioso a la vez de que él lo supiera.

Yora podría necesitar su ayuda y esa era la razón de que deseara que lo descubriera ¿Qué si Yora le estaba pidiendo ayuda?

Pero, por otra parte…

-No, no lo sé, quería que tú me lo dijeras, pero no más.

-Pero…

-No, él nunca me lo dijo porque esperaba que lo descubriera por mi mismo o él quería decírmelo cuando considerara que era el momento, no lo sé bien ya, pero él tuvo una razón para hacerlo.- Se puso de pie y Pakkun lo miro sorprendido.- Voy a confiar en él. Ahora mejor dame lo que me trajiste para que pueda ir a ver a Ibiki.

-La…la escondí de ella…en realidad pude colocártela en la ropa mientras dormías.- Pakkun miraba el suelo sin moverse y hablaba casi par él, pero Kakashi lo comprendió.

Se palpo el cuerpo y sintió algo crujir bajo su chaleco, notando luego que era una carta.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y con el sonido Pakkun regreso a verlo.

-Es de él, tiene su olor.

Kakashi asintió y abrió la carta lentamente, sabiendo que ahí estaría la siguiente parte de la historia.

_Cuando la joven pudo despertar, escucho el llanto quedo de la anciana que la cuidaba interrumpiendo el silencio de la habitación._

_Se negó a abrir los ojos, el dolor que sentía en el vientre era fuerte y terminaba entre sus piernas, las cuales estaban entumecidas y casi no las sentía._

_Sus labios estaban resecos y se sentía cansada a pesar de que le parecía que había dormido días enteros. Pasó su lengua para remojarse los labios antes de abrir los ojos. _

_La anciana estaba a su lado y tenia un bulto entre sus brazos mientras la veía y seguía llorando. _

_Ella sonrío. Su hijo estaba ahí, había nacido y ella era ahora madre. Su vida cambiaria completamente desde ese día. Jamás estaría sola de nuevo, y por Kamisama juraba que su hijo tampoco. _

_Sin importar nada, su bebé la tendría a ella. _

_Extendió sus brazos, quería cargar a su bebé y no soltarlo ya. _

_La mujer rompió a llorar más fuerte y le coloco al bebé entre los brazos._

_"Es un hermoso niño" Pronunció. _

_Y la joven se encontró con los ojos violetas más hermosos que vio nunca. Pasó un dedo entre su pequeño cabello plateado brillante y siguió hasta acariciar sus mejillas blancas y suaves._

_ El niño se removió y atrapo su dedo entre su pequeña manita. _

_Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron y ella sonrío. _

_"Si, es hermoso, y sé el nombre perfecto para él. Saluda a Eri, Eri Mitarashi"_

_La anciana siguió llorando y ella le sonrío, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la mujer se atreviera decirle lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. _

Kakashi bajo la carta con su corazón latiendo deprisa.

-Pakkun, Eri significa tesoro ¿verdad?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

Kakashi sonrío y los ojos ya estaban molestándole.

-Esta vivo, esta vivo.

Notas de la autora

No, no pediré disculpas esta vez, y no porque crea que no es necesario, sé que si lo es, pero no lo haré porque hay algo que a ustedes les interesa más: Chicas, el resumen (Sumarie o como se escriba)

Saludos, NaraVillbs

PD: ¿Recuerdan aquella frase del guapísimo Yora?

"¿Usted sabe que hace un escritor? Habla más allá de las palabras."


	10. Chapter 10

¿De verdad de detuve justo en esta parte? Cuando decidí abandonar FF no me di cuenta de este terrible error. Lamento sinceramente haber dejado todo, espero que aún me queden algunas lectoras y conocer nuevas. Las razones ya las expliqué en el nuevo fic y creo que las lectoras son casi las mismas. Agradezco enormemente su apoyo y comprensión.

Sin más, el capítulo para que no me deseen matar ^-^

Recopilando

Kakashi cumplió los 32 años hace unos días, cuando llegó un mensajero con una historia. Estaba en el equipo de búsqueda de Lee, Shino, Iruka y Anko pero les retiraron la misión para dársela a un equipo de búsqueda, sin embargo antes de que el equipo iniciara los ninjas comenzaron a llegar liberados por quienes los tenían luego de aburrirse de ellos. Cundo tenia 14 años se acostó con Anko (de 12) luego de recatarla de Orochimaru, pero siempre usó mascara y esa noche le cubrió los ojos y ella no descubrió su identidad. Los únicos que conocen sobre ese incidente son Yora, Pakkun y el escritor de las cartas, pero Yora dice que no revelará a Anko quién fue aquel ANBU.

Anko está próxima a su cumpleaños número 30, fue la última en ser dejada en libertad y actualmente está viviendo en el departamento de Kakashi luego de que éste se lo ofreciera al salir del hospital. Yora dijo que Anko no quería que él y Kakashi se conocieran, pero no dio motivos. Anko fue madre a los trece años y casi mueren ambos en el parto donde la atendió una ansiada asignada por el Hokague, que mantuvo el secreto del hijo, teniendo una sospecha de quién era el ANBU padre de ese niño pero sin decírselo a Anko. En primer lugar las cartas indican que ese bebé no sobrevivió, luego cuando se aclara que sí lo hizo Kakashi cree que murió siendo un niño ya que Anko vive en la aldea sin ningún niño consigo, y se reúsa a creer que ella pudiera darlo en adopción ya que las cartas hablan de gran amor de Anko por su hijo.

Yora es un chico de piel muy blanca, ojos miel y cabello oscuro, se viste de pantalón flojo negro y camisa de malla roja que deja ver su piel debajo. Kakashi piensa que es algo bajo para sus 23 años, además es delgado aun con músculos y parece frágil, diciendo él mismo que es enfermizo y le dan fiebres muy seguido. Se hizo pasar por un mensajero de la aldea de la Luna lo que explicaría su poco bronceado, sin embargo luego se comprueba que tiene habilidades para manejar el agua y es muy fuerte. Habla siempre en clave ya que ansia decir la verdad pero no puede revelar nada. Habló sobre que era bueno conocer los orígenes, pero Kakashi no entendió hasta que supo que la razón de hablar sobre él y Anko eran los orígenes de ese bebé. Hasta ahora el personaje más misterioso pues dice que no puede decirle la verdad a Kakashi por su padre, sin embargo, también dice que es su padre quien escribe las cartas, confundiéndolo al decir que su padre es él mismo, como ambas caras de una moneda formando una sola y diciendo que si Kakashi reconoce a su padre en su rostro, sabrá la verdad. Quiere que Kakashi vea su padre en su cara, pero dice no culparlo pues él mismo se ha encargado cuando llegó que no pudiera hacerlo. Muestra un gran amor por Anko al hablar sobre ella y respeto y admiración hacia Kakashi.

Pakkun es el personaje novedoso por decirlo de alguna manera, en su corta participación, se mostró sorprendido luego de llegar al lugar donde estuvo Yora, pero Kakashi le pidió no revelarle quién era su padre ya que piensa que Yora quiere que lo averigüe por sí mismo.

Eri Mitarashi es el hijo de Kakashi y Anko, llevando obviamente el apellido de ella pues ni Anko conoce al padre, tiene diecisiete años y Yora lo conoce, pero lo único que le dice a Kakashi es que un escritor habla más allá de las palabras y que ese chico es diferente y que quiere conocerlo. Cuando le habla a Kakashi sobre él no le revela que sobre quien cuenta es de su hijo y Kakashi no le toma importancia pues lo que quería era mantener a Yora hablando para que no se fuera todavía. Estuvo cerca de morir cuando iba a nacer y la anciana que atendió el parto creyó que tendría que decidir entre salvar a Anko o al bebé, eligiéndola a ella y dejándola inconsciente para que no supiera; al final logró salvarlos a ambos y le contó luego de muchos años a Anko sobre ese incidente. No se conoce su aldea y el único indicio de que sigue vivo es que Kakashi cree que es ese chico del que hablo Yora pues sus edades coinciden.

* * *

-¿Quién está vivo?

-Mi hijo...mi hijo.- Estaba llorando, irremediablemente. Un hombre de treinta y dos años llorando.- Y todo gracias a estas cartas, a una historia...a Yora

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

Kakashi miro a Pakkun un momento, sorprendido. Luego recordó sus propias palabras.

-Yora quiere que lo descubra mi mismo, y eso haré. No quiero saber nada por ahora, por que eso podría significar dejar de recibir esta historia. Me basta con saber que está bien.

- ¿A qué historia te refieres?

-Te contaré luego.- Susurro cerrando los ojos y sonriendo tenuemente bajo su mascara.

Aquella noche, Kakashi había dejado la cortina abierta y la luz de la luna y los faroles de la calle entraban por ella, iluminando una parte de la salita pero no el sillón donde estaba recostado.

Miró una vez más la puerta de su habitación donde Anko debía estar ya dormida. Aquella mujer que le había dado un hijo. Un hijo al que no conocía y por el cual todavía no sabía qué hacer o cómo sentir. Tenía un hijo demasiado grande, un adolescente ya, y el recién había cumplido años. Ya no se sentía tan joven por saberse padre de un chico ya adulto, pero al mismo tiempo se repetía que era irreal que tuviera esa edad. Deberían verse como hermanos si estaban juntos; todo aquello provocado por un desliz cuando joven.

Tan joven, un niño todavía en cuerpo. Se preguntaba cómo seria su vida ahora si no lo hubiera hecho, si aquella noche se hubiese negado a la petición de la niña que fue Anko, de haber negado el sentimiento, de no haberse involucrado.

Pero lo hizo y era tarde para buscar respuestas a eso, lo único que deseaba saber en ese momento era que había sucedido con su hijo, dónde viviría y cómo seria, si era un buen estudiante o un trabajador, qué otros talentos tendría además de aquel que insinuó Yora sobre la escritura, y sobre todo, qué habría hecho Anko, por qué no estaba con ella. O quizá sí, quizá Anko no había podido alejarse de él y lo había ocultado en su propia aldea, haciéndolo pasar por el hijo de alguien más o uno de los tantos huérfanos hijos de ninjas.

Pero Anko no tenía un corazón para hacer eso, no era posible.

Recordó que Anko era un junnin que salía constantemente de la aldea, y que cuando el Hokague vivía sus salidas eran mucho más frecuentes y largas. Era obvio que él había sido el rey de la historia y por eso hablaba de proteger a la niña. El Hokague debió esconder su secreto y a ese niño en otro sitio. En otra aldea, lejos de él, sin poder conocerlo, sin poder sentirlo.

Estaba cansado y deseaba la verdad pero temía tanto arriesgarse y hablar con Anko, pedirle información sobre un chico que se suponía no conocía o confesar ser aquél niño de su pasado. Ambas opciones eran muy arriesgadas y terminarían mal; pero no podía seguir. Era imposible pensar que luego de recibir esa historia se olvidara que tenía un hijo.

Sólo un minuto más y pensaría qué hizo Anko con ese niño, sólo un poco más antes de hacerlo. Un momento más para poder pensar en tener un hijo.

Pero no se atrevía a llamarse padre, no en toda su palabra. No había estado con él, no lo vio crecer, no estuvo ahí para cuidarlo.

-Pero no fue porque yo no lo quisiera. Y juro sobre la tumba de mi padre que seré mejor que él, que cumpliré con mi deber. Encontraré a mi hijo. Lo juro.

Aquella noche no durmió, miró por la ventana hasta que comenzó a amanecer y sólo entonces se levantó a tomar un baño antes de que Anko se despertara. Ya quería enfrentarla para no tener que mentir ni fingir ignorancia, pero era astuto esperar a saber un poco más antes de eso. Astuto y cobarde.

Sin desayunar se dirigió aprisa a la entrada, donde ya un mensajero le esperaba con la carta. La tomó casi sin verle o hablarle, quien se fue rápido y sin ofenderse.

Después tendría que volver a averiguar sobre los aldeanos capturados por lo que le hicieron a Anko y a su amigo Iruka, pero ahora debía leer esa carta.

Ansioso salió apenas de la aldea lo suficiente para ver de lejos la entrada y se sentó sobre una roca con la carta ente sus temblorosas manos. Aspiró una vez y se dijo que lo peor ya había pasado, aquellas cartas, esperaba, solamente contaran el paradero de ese niño. No quería más suspenso, ya no por sí mismo, sino porque no deseaba que algo malo le pasara a su hijo.

Y de nuevo esa palabra le provocaba un sin fin de emociones que no controlaba, iniciando por un doloroso tirón en el estomago y terminando por una paz incomprensible todavía.

Carraspeó la garganta mientras abría el sobre aunque no leería en voz alta y al sacar la carta se sentía un poco más relajado.

_Es maravilloso el amor de una madre por su hijo. Puro. Incondicional. Eterno._

_Tan joven la princesa, tan alejada de su caballero, pero con una felicidad tan grande e inalcanzable que nada podía dañarla cuando estaba junto a su hijo._

_A veces sonrisas falsas con otros, escondiendo el dolor de un pasado. _

_Pero cuando las cosas la sobrepasaban, siempre tenía algo que la hacía olvidarse de todo. _

_Le amaba con locura y devoción infinita. Y aunque fuese pequeño, él también la amaba._

_Un mes pasó sin darse cuenta y era hora de volver, pero sabía que se acercaba peligro a su aldea. Escuchó sobre demonios y la destrucción que estos traían, monstruos siendo encerrados en cuerpos de niños. Ella no permitiría que eso le sucediera a su hijo. _

_Durante días envió y recibió cartas del rey hasta que finalmente le concedió resguardar a su hijo. Le dolía profundamente pero sabía que no estaría a salvo con ella. Quizá podría protegerlo de esos monstruos, pero no de aquel maestro que la daño. _

_Sabía que algún día él regresaría a buscarla para terminar su trabajo y ella debía ser más fuerte para proteger a su hijo. _

_Antes de volver a la aldea, juró regresar siempre que pudiera. No lo abandonaría nunca. Ella era, después de todo, su madre._

_Las cosas no eran simples al pasar el tiempo, cada día le era difícil al saberse lejos de su familia. Pequeña y lejana, pero eran una familia ahora, y nadie podría cambiar eso. _

_En los entrenamientos se volvió más fuerte y decidida. Quienes sabía creyeron que por su maestro, sólo el rey y el jefe de la aldea conocía su necesidad de proteger lo que más amaba. _

_Cada poco ella se iba de la aldea en misiones muchas, otras más eran mentiras entre ella y el rey para poder ir. Nunca estaba alejada de su hijo más de un mes pero siempre permanecía con él días enteros hasta que se volvía inevitable volver. _

_Uno a uno los años fueron pasando, ella convirtiéndose en una ninja fuerte y ejemplar mientras las demás chicas reían y disfrutaban de su juventud._

_Él creciendo cuidado por un hombre serio y frío, respetable. _

_El día que su hijo cumplió los cuatro años ella llegó al amanecer. _

_Su hijo estaba ya despierto, desayunando en silencio junto a Taisei, el hombre que le cuidaba. _

_Taisei era un hombre respetado por su aldea por sus amplios conocimientos y ser el maestro de todo buen ninja, incluso del jefe de la aldea desde hacía unos años. Su carácter era frío y conservador, jamás entablaba lazos con nadie. Pero el jefe le había encomendado la misión de proteger y cuidar de Eri como un favor al Hokague. Aunque se ofendió por encomendarle una tarea tan inapropiada, aceptó al ver a la madre. _

_Siendo tan joven ella, era predecible la vida que tendrían. Pidió conocer la historia de ambos y al hacerlo prometió que si ella lograba vencer sus obstáculos entonces tendría su respeto; hasta entonces, protegería a ese niño y le enseñaría. _

_Podía ver el difícil pero importante futuro que ese niño tendría. _

_-Eri.- La chica extendió sus brazos y el niño la miró ansioso antes de buscar los ojos de su maestro buscando su aprobación. Cuando éste asintió se levantó de la mesa y corrió hasta abrazar a su madre._

_-Sin correr dentro de la casa, señorito Mitarashi. ¿Tendremos que volver a repasar las lecciones sobre etiqueta y modales?_

_Esa noche, la joven acostó a su hijo luego de escuchar a Taisei leerle al pequeño un poco en la biblioteca de la casa. Libros grandes y tan lejos de los cuentos infantiles que le preocupó por un momento la vida que le estaba dando a su hijo. Pero al ver al niño atento con un vaso pequeño de té en sus manos ya frío por estar perdido en las palabras de su maestro, supo que estaba creciendo bien._

_-Lo prometiste.- Susurró el hombre al creer ambos al niño dormido, dejando los formalismos al dirigirse a ella. La besó en el cabello y le tomó la mano.- Prometiste que si al crecer él deseaba ser un ninja dejarías que lo fuera. Y él lo desea._

_-Lo sé, pero no deseo que corra ningún peligro. Conozco tu forma de enseñar, eres severo y exigente, pero no creo que pueda estar con alguien mejor._

_-Iniciaremos mañana. Él será fuerte, le esperan grandes cosas. _

_-Cuida de él, es todo lo que tengo._

_-Lo haré, lo juro.- Le beso entonces la mejilla y al separarse ella tenía la vista en el suelo. Él comprendió y dio un paso fuera de la habitación._

Cuando Kakashi terminó de leer sintió el corazón latir con fuerza al saber a su hijo ninja. Pero también repitió las últimas líneas, esperando ver algo más allá de las frases del maestro Taisei, pero no lo logró.

También recordó cuando Yora le dijo que las cartas las escribía su padre y habló sobre su maestro, sobre el hombre que le educó. Quizá fuera el momento en que Yora y su hijo se conocieron. Pero Taisei no tenía hijos. Debió enseñarle a ambos, pero no era el padre de Yora. Taisei era la tercera persona que conocía el secreto de Anko y pudiera ser el escritor de las cartas desando ayudarlo

O pudiese ser que sí fuera el padre de Yora pero no lo supiera todavía. Yora era seis años mayor que su hijo, tendría diez en aquel entonces. Y Taisei se mostraba interesado por Anko, en aquél tiempo tener más de 40 años y mostrar interés por una chica seria mal visto, y siento él tan conservador como decía la carta seguramente respetaba mucho eso y era joven. Bien podría tener edad para ser el padre de Yora.

Y no debía saberlo, por el contrario el hombre se hubiese casado con la madre del niño como mandaba la sociedad. Habiendo mantenido una larga relación antes.

Pero le parecía imposible que mostrándose así, él pudiese "faltarle al respeto" a una mujer tocándola antes del matrimonio. A menos que ya fuera mayor de sus 25 entonces seria aceptable.

De pronto, Kakashi se detuvo. Sacar tantas conjeturas sobre las edades era tonto. Él mismo había tenido un hijo a sus quince años sin saberlo. Nada podía saber sobre ese tema.

Además, estaba sacando demasiadas posibilidades sobre si era o no el padre y las circunstancias, cómo se conocieron su hijo y Yora, y la relación de Anko con Taisei, entre otros pensamientos que en nada lo ayudaban.

Comprendió entonces lo que debería hacer y se dirigió regreso a su casa para enfrentar a Anko finalmente.

* * *

Me salté el proceso de la captura ya que debidamente, aunque complemento, no es importante y solamente les aburriría con tediosas descripciones de algo obvio que no se relaciona con la historia.

Espero les gustara el capítulo y la historia en esas cartas les siga atrayendo.

Respecto a Anko, creo que ella consideró que era la mejor opción al alejar a su hijo para protegerlo, evitar que tuviese el destino de Naruto pero sobre todo alejarlo de Orochimaru quien regresaría.

En el momento de la carta, Anko tiene 17 años y el hombre 31.

Recuerden: Un review dejado, un gatito salvado ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Les dije que era una historia corta ¿no? El próximo capitulo será el final de este fin…pero hay una segunda parte, creo que es más conveniente separarlo en dos. Enjoy it

Su mirada… esa mirada tan dolida…

Había esperado odio, que le gritara y golpeara, había _deseado _que lo hiciera, pero no sucedió así…sólo le miraba con dolor, con la mirada perdida en recuerdos y con lagrimas cayendo que ella no notaba.

¿La había visto llorar alguna vez? No, no desde ese día, desde que era sólo una niña y él se aprovechó de eso, porque a su modo de verlo, los dos eran jóvenes, _tan _jóvenes, pero eso no le justificaba. Él debió protegerla, incluso de sí mismo. Ella era tan frágil en ese entonces, tan delicada y tan bella, sólo una niña, y ese día era lo mismo.

Podía ver esa misma mirada de pena, preguntándose por qué a ella, por qué le habían traicionado y por qué lo merecía cuando ella sólo trataba de hacer las cosas bien.

-Lo lamento…-Las palabras se sentía raras, no había nada que pudiera decir que lo remediara…no le había narrado una historia, no le había dado explicaciones, sólo le había pedido perdón al entregarle las cartas y había callado, esperando mientas ella leía y su pasado regresaba de forma dolorosa.

Ahora, arrodillado frente a ella, en ese sofá viejo, dejó caer la cabeza en sus piernas, demasiado dolido para soportar su mirada pero necesitando su contacto aún si ella no lo quería…y esa idea lo atormentó ¿no le había hecho ya bastante daño? Se sentía sucio por haberla tocado entonces sin decirle quién era y ahora por imponerle su presencia cuando no merecía más pena.

Trató de retirarse y ella arrojó las cartas y le abrazó desde arriba, impidiéndole moverse y al fin llorando libremente mientras su cuerpo temblaba y acompañaba las lágrimas propias.

-Eras tú… siempre fuiste tú.-Y mientras ella lloraba con fuerza él lo hacia en silencio, sin permitirse más porque no lo merecía, porque era ella quién había sufrido.

-Lo siento…- Levantó el rostro y Anko hizo el intento de pararse pero él la retuvo por la mano y ella se detuvo al instante, entonces él dejo de tocarla.- No te pediré que me perdones, sé que fue mi culpa y aceptaré las consecuencias, pero siento todo el dolor que te he causado…-Ella le colocó una mano en la boca, con el ceño fruncido luego de dejar de llorar ante el asombro.

-Yo…-Tomó aire y le sonrió.-Intentaré castrarte cuando se me pase lo nena ¿de acuerdo?...pero no ahora, no es… ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Qué es tu culpa?- Retiró la mano de su boca pero la colocó al frente en una seña de que parara.- No te odio ¿por qué lo haría? Dime de qué eres culpable, qué daño me haz hecho.

-Debí cuidarte, todos estos años procuré hacerlo sin que lo notaras, sin relacionarme contigo pero no sólo fallé ahora, sino también hace…

-Dieciocho años…dieciocho años han pasado de eso y no me arrepiento… vaya forma de perder la virginidad, eh.

-No tienes que aparentar ser fuerte.- Ella suspiró y le tomó las manos para jalarle y que se sentara junto a ella, descansando la cabeza en su hombro y a Kakashi se le detuvo la respiración.

-No lo hago, gracias a eso tengo un hermoso hijo de diecisiete años maravilloso.

-Un hijo…-Cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente. Ella levantó la mirada para verle y le sonrió al tomarle la mano.

-Un hijo…tu hijo.

Antes de caer la noche Anko había tomado a Kakashi de la mano y llevado hasta el cuarto donde le hizo recostarse y abrazarla por la cintura mientras ella veía por la ventana con él a su espalda. Sin ninguna intención, no había esa clase de sentimientos sino a dos padres compartiendo un momento que creyeron no habría jamás.

Era un consuelo que ambos necesitaban, el perdón y el olvido, el darse calor para sanar sus heridas y para saber que había alguien que los comprendía.

Kakashi sintió que así era como siempre debió estar, no oculto cuidándola de él, sino protegiéndola con sus brazos, cerca, asegurándose que nada la dañaría de nuevo.

-Es curioso la manera en que puedo sentirme bien al sentirte, cuando tú no querías tocarme.

-Creí que me repudiarías.- Susurró bajo y la sintió tensarse.

-No es… no es fácil.- Su voz era dura pero no molesta así que la abrazó con más fuerza y a ella le tomó un momento relajarse.- No puedes ser ese niño, no puedo imaginarlo… y al mismo tiempo es como si todo tuviera sentido, como si fuera tan natural y correcto que no debiera sorprenderme.

Callaron, nadie dijo nada por mucho rato pero ninguno dormía, sólo miraban fijamente la ventana y de tanto en tanto Kakashi la miraba a ella preguntándose cómo podía ser tan fuerte y frágil a la vez.

Y quería preguntar por Eri, por su hijo, todo acerca de él…y por Yora, saber quién era y cómo ayudarlo. Pero no podía darle recuerdos así, no podía preguntarle cosas tan dolorosas y cómo crió a un hijo sola.

-¿Quién es Taisei?-Preguntó en su lugar y ella se rió.

-Ese niño…y nosotros pensamos que habíamos sido cuidados pero parece que sí deseaba aprender a ser un buen ninja desde pequeño.

-¿Es ninja?- Había dicho aquello sin pensar y calló rápidamente, maldiciéndose. Ella se encogió de hombros

-Es un maravilloso escritor.- Después de eso lo evadió.-Taisei es quien le cuidó, yo no podía hacerlo. Temía que estando cerca de mi él regresara y lo usara para hacer algo…tenía tanto miedo que descubriera que tenía un hijo. Fue un milagro que no se enterara con lo vigilada que me tuvo durante mucho tiempo.

-Debió ser duro, lamento no haber estado contigo…-Ella le interrumpió moviendo la cabeza.

-Eras un niño como yo, no podías hacerte cargo de eso.

-Tú lo hiciste.- Señaló él y ella rió.

-Tuve ayuda y aún los primeros años sabía que era mi hijo pero era casi como si fuera un muñeco, un juguete o un hermano; hacia los dieciséis ya parecía realmente su madre gracias a mi cuerpo. Pero Taisei fue quien mayormente lo cuidó…era como si yo sólo le visitara. Supongo que de haberte dicho lo hubieras conocido, pero no sabía quién eras, y tú no sabías lo que pasó luego de esa noche. Realmente ninguno tuvo la culpa.

-Quiero…-Saber de él, verlo, conocerlo, hablarle, abrazarlo y mirar que esté bien.- ¿Taisei y tú salieron?

-Sí, es un buen hombre y hacia los veinte acepté salir con él, tendría tu edad en ese entonces.- Kakashi hizo un gesto inconforme.

-Te lleva catorce años.

-Tu edad cuando nosotros…-Señaló para que no la acusara y Kakashi le concedió esa victoria.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Extraño, pero hermoso. Él, con su personalidad y edad es serio y reservado, educado y un caballero, yo con la mía, alegre, extrovertida y agresiva, fría.

-¿Terminó mal?

-No, simplemente terminó, así son las relaciones, no necesitan un motivo para funcionar o no hacerlo. Y sigue siendo el maestro de Eri, casi como…-Guardó silencio notando su error y el ambiente se volvió pesado, pasó un rato hasta que Kakashi habló, con voz risueña pero dolida.

-¿Sabe algo de mi? ¿Le contaste algo?

-Le conté toda la historia hace un año, pero creo que ha sabido una parte desde que cumplió trece aunque no sé cómo.- Kakashi la miró sorprendido, dejó de abrazarla para sentarse a verla y ella se giró.- No podía ocultárselo, tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

Hubo una pausa en la que Kakashi miró al frente con la mirada perdida y ella a él esperando por su reacción. Finalmente él la miró de nuevo.

-¿Me odia?- La idea, la posibilidad de que eso pasara lo mataba. Su hijo tenía todo el derecho para aborrecerlo, para no querer saber de él y gritarle en la cara que los había abandonado, que no se había hecho responsable y que por su culpa él creció alejado de ambos padres.

-No.- Susurró ella finalmente y se sentó también.- Fue duro, no es un cuento de hadas, no es una historia como esas cartas. Cambió todo lo que él sabía…le dije que su padre era un gran hombre, un ser maravilloso, fuerte, valiente, bondadoso… cuando le conté mi historia me odio, no quiso verme por semanas, me maldijo por mentirle y a ti por no estar a su lado… pero luego perdonó, me preguntó si yo realmente pensaba eso sobre su padre… Kakashi yo no podía decirle quién era su padre porque no lo sabía, pero no le mentí, ese niño…ese adolescente de catorce años era todo lo que le conté y más… él no te odia, te extraña.

-¿Cómo puede extrañarme cuando no me conoce, cuando no sabe si sigo siendo el mismo? No sabe nada de mí y nunca le hice falta.

-Él siempre deseó conocerte, por eso perdonó todo, su anhelo de conocerte era más fuerte que cualquier rencor.- Se rió y miró por la ventana.- Juró encontrarte...y lo hizo.- Su corazón se detuvo, estaba seguro de que así había sido por un momento mientras ella regresaba a mirarlo.- El que Yora te trajera esas cartas lo comprueba.

-¿Entonces Yora y Eri tienen una relación?

-Yora es su hermano menor y a la vez es quien lo protege, quien lo hace reír y quien lucha por él… ese chico es igual a su padre.

-Su padre es una bestia, estoy seguro de que le está haciendo daño.- Soltó con rencor recordando a el miedo que Yora parecía mostrar a su padre y lo nervioso que se ponía a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que le relacionara. Pero entonces Anko estaba sobre la cama riendo como si no hablaran de nada serio, sujetándose el estómago con los ojos cerrados hasta que paró.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó enfadado. Él no conocía nada de la historia y ella lo tomaba a broma.

-El que Yora no te quisiera hablar de su padre no significa que le tema, él lo dijo, son el mismo…si no te habló de él era porque entonces sabrías quién era y eso no podía permitirlo, tenía que proteger a Eri.

-¿Me dirás quién es?- Sentía como si las cartas no hubieran quedado atrás, como si fueran a seguir como cuentos relatados por ella, sin poder descubrir. Y no se equivocaba, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, ese niño.- Kakashi se preguntó si hablaba de Yora o de su hijo.- decidió que era mejor que no lo supieras aún y yo debo respetar eso, tiene derecho a presentarse ante su padre cuando él desee y no cuando yo lo imponga.

Entonces Kakashi se preguntó por qué su hijo había decidido aquello y qué pretendía, pero sobretodo quería saber hasta cuándo podría conocerlo finalmente. Y entonces Anko estaba abrazándolo, confortándolo cuando debería ser él quien la abrazara y prometiera que nada volvería a lastimarla jamás.

-No te protegí, no lo hice… pero ahora te protegeré con mi vida, como debía hacerlo, como debí estar para ti y Eri. Juro que los cuidaré y que jamás te haré daño de nuevo.

-Kakashi… lo que vivimos fue extraño, nadie lo entendería. Fue tormentoso, lleno de dolor y lagrimas…pero también fue hermoso y con frutos; fue maravilloso de una forma desesperada e hiriente, con inocencia y sentimientos puros. No te odio, y tú no debes hacerlo tampoco ¿debo hacerlo porque por ti pasé eso, o debes odiarme tú por ocultarlo? Porque me diste el mejor regalo y yo lo protegí cuanto pude.- Le tomó la mano y entrelazó los dedos en un gesto de confort.- Y ahora él quiere conocerte, dale tiempo… déjame hablar con él y entonces, si él quiere, te llevaré a verlo.

Ok, el plan original era hacer todo un drama de esa platica y que Anko estuviera molesta, no por lo que pasó sino como una forma de ocultar el dolor…pero Kakashi no es culpable de nada, él no lo sabía, y ella tampoco. Ninguno tiene culpa.

Me atrasé, trato de equilibrar los fics y no sé por qué creía que tener tres abiertos a la vez era buena idea, al menos no he iniciado los otros que quería.

Dejen un review, salven un gatito ;)


End file.
